


hear you me

by alecbaenes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Asexual Character, Cinderella Story AU, Everyone is LGBT, Multi, a cinderella story au, queer platonic best friends betty and jughead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecbaenes/pseuds/alecbaenes
Summary: Jughead Jones is antisocial and brooding, invisible to everyone except for his bestfriend Betty Cooper who works on the school newspaper with him. Due to his fathers death, he's forced to be under the care of his step-mother, Penelope Blossom; doing chores for her and her twins, Cheryl and Jason.Archie Andrews is Riverdale High's star quarterback, who is adored by all. But despite his father's wishes to work for the family business, Archie secretly aspires to be a musician.Under the name 'burgerboy', Jughead confides to 'musicman', someone he met on an online forum for LGBTQ+ teens; which eventually turns into an online relationship. He has no idea that 'musicman' is Archie Andrews, his ex-bestfriend who doesn't even remember he exists.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this fic was inspired by [this](http://happilyenverafter.tumblr.com/post/156803943330/hear-you-me-by-jimmy-eat-world-playing-in-the) gifset that compared jarchie's make up scene in 1x02 to a cinderella story, and since i have no self control, i created this. please let me know what you think on here or over at [my tumblr!](matthewsjosh.tumblr.com)

Jughead Jones was seven when his dad died. Back then he wasn’t known as Jughead, but by his birthname, ‘Forsythe Pendleton Jones III’, although Jughead didn’t really think that name was much better. ‘Jughead’ was a teasing name his step-siblings, Cheryl and Jason Blossom called him once their parents had married the year prior to his dad’s death. After his dad died, he let his real name die too- ‘Forsythe’ constantly reminded that his father was gone, as he was named after him. He would never forget what happened that June day, partly due to the nightmares he still had; but also because he was the last one to talk to his dad before he passed.

_He was lying on his stomach on top of his bed, body shaking with sobs and leaving tear stains on his favorite blue pillow. There was a knock on his slightly open door, causing Jughead to look up and see his dad through blurry vision._

_“Hey kiddo” he felt the mattress dip from the weight of his dad sitting on it, “What’s wrong?”_

_Jughead didn’t answer, burying his head back into his pillow._

_His dad hesitated for a moment, “Is this about your mom?”_

_A few years prior, Jughead’s mother died in a car accident, leaving him and his dad behind. He was only four at the time, and even though he didn’t know his mom very well, Jughead was shaken and destroyed from his mom’s death. It got worse when his dad married Penelope Blossom, a woman who Jughead resented the moment he met her- he missed his_ **_real_ ** _mom, the woman who cared about him. Not some greedy witch with mean children._

_He sat up and shook his head ‘no’ while rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his palm, “It’s about Archie.”_

_“That ginger kid you hang out with?” His father asked, needing clarification._

_“Yeah, my best friend” Jughead reminded him, “We got in a fight.”_

_His dad’s eyebrows rose in shock, “Jughead, you should_ **_not_ ** _be getting into fights! It’s not okay to hurt others.”_

_“No, we didn’t hit each other Dad- but Archie hit someone else.”_

_“What do you mean?” his dad asked._

_Jughead picked at the fuzz on his socks, “This other kid… Reggie picks on me at school.”_

_“Forsythe, you should’ve told me” his dad enveloped Jughead in a hug._

_“On Monday he shoved me on the playground… and Archie punched him” he looked up to see him frowning, “Mr. and Mrs. Andrews grounded him, so now he can’t hang out with his friends on the first week of summer. Archie told me he didn’t want to hang out with me ever again.”_

_His father rubbed Jughead’s back, “Although I don’t condone violence, I think Archie still cares about you- he protected you after all.”_

_Jughead smiled smally into his father's chest, sniffling, “Then why doesn’t he want to talk to me?”_

_“He’s probably just upset that he’s grounded,” his father explained, “It seems more like a problem with his parents than with you.”_

_“Archie told me that his parents fight a lot” Jughead revealed._

_His dad sighed and pulled away, putting his hands on Jughead’s shoulders, “See, Archie is probably having a tough time at home because of that. He may think he’s mad at you but he really isn’t.”_

_“What can I do to help him feel better?” he asked._

_“Tomorrow we can drive over to their house and you guys can talk… The thing people who are hurting need the most are other people who are there for them.”_

_Jughead nodded, “Okay. Thanks Dad.”_

_“Of course… y’know I have something for you that I was gonna give you later, but I think you could use some cheering up right now” his father smiled._

_“Is it food?!” Jughead guessed excitedly._

_His father chuckled and patted the boy's head while he stood up, “Sorry, no. Although we can head to Pop’s after this if you want.”_

_He nodded in excitement, Pop’s Chock-Lit Shoppe was his favorite place to eat; and it helped that his dad co-owned the diner with Pop Tate himself. To be fair, Jughead liked just about every and all foods, but nothing beat Pop’s burgers and fries._

_As his dad left to retrieve his present Jughead thought about what he was going to say to Archie tomorrow. He had never really been good at expressing his emotions, even for a child. Jughead knew it was true too, he saw it on the reports his teacher gave his dad. It was always something along the lines of ‘Forsythe is incredibly intelligent, but has terrible social skills. I recommend holding him back in order to allow him to mature.’ The fact that he was considered a genius but was recommended to be held back boggled Jughead’s mind. Knowing Archie made his social skills a little better, Archie was outgoing and kind. He helped Jughead feel a little more confident and talkative. It was only fair that Jughead help Archie out when he needed help too._

_“Alright, I found it” his dad held up a blue box and sat down beside him again, “Open it!”_

_Jughead smiled and thanked his father before putting the box on his lap and lifting up the top. Inside was a grey beanie, but the folded edge was cut up to look like a crown._

_“I know how annoyed you get because Cheryl and Jason always get to be king and queen when you guys play,” his father started to explain, “So, I thought you could be a prince.”_

_He put it over his black hair, but because of its size it covered his eyebrows, eliciting a giggle from his lips._

_“It’s a bit big, but that’s okay, you can grow into it. I figured you’d like this better than those plastic jeweled crowns Cheryl and Jason have because-”_

_“Jewels means someone is greedy and I don’t like greedy people” Jughead interrupted._

_His dad chuckled, “You sure are a strange little boy- but it’s a good thing.”_

_“Can you read me a story dad?” he requested, putting on his best puppy dog eyes._

_That caused him to cave almost immediately, and his father grabbed Jughead’s favorite fairytale off of his bookshelf. They laid down on Jughead’s bed, his father’s arm around him. Jughead had always loved stories, whether he was reading them or writing his own. Something about words fascinated him, that what was essentially just sounds could cause emotion and make someone imagine a whole world. His father was always the best at reading stories to him, giving each character different voices and tickling him every now and then._

_“And they lived happily ever after” His father closed the book and smiled at Jughead._

_“Dad, do fairy tales happen in real life?” Jughead asked._

_His dad thought for a moment, “Maybe not with talking animals or magic, but I believe that everything in life has a reason, and good things will happen to those who deserve it. That people should chase their dreams and stay true to themselves. And eventually, you’ll be rewarded and surrounded by people who love you.”_

_“So if I’m good, I’ll always have you?”_

_“Of course,” his dad nodded, “But you’ll always have me kiddo.”_

_“And what about Archie?” Jughead questioned, “If we’re meant to be will he forgive me tomorrow?”_

_“Maybe not_ **_tomorrow_ ** _but I think you’ll make up eventually. You two care about each other too much to stop being friends” his father answered._

_Jughead smiled, “Thanks dad, you’re the best.”_

_“Love you Forsythe” he pressed a kiss into Jughead’s forehead._

_“Love you too dad.”_

_His dad got up and stretched, “Now, why don’t we round up the rest of the family and head down to Pop’s?”_

_Suddenly, Jughead felt the bed shake beneath him, and watched his dad stumble backwards. Fear rose in his chest, unsure of what was happening._

_“Dad, what’s going on?!” Jughead yelled._

_“Earthquake! Get under your desk!”_

_He obeyed his orders, running to his desk and dropping to the floor, watching his dad stand under the doorframe. A shriek rang out from downstairs, and he could see the alarm spread across his father's face._

_“Kiddo, I’m gonna be right back, but I have to check up on Penelope.”_

_Tears welled up in Jughead’s eyes, “No, don’t leave me alone!”_

_“Don’t worry, I’ll come back and we can go check on the diner and have some milkshakes, okay Forsythe?”_

_“Okay.”_

They never got those milkshakes, and Jughead never went to go talk to Archie. After his dad died he shut himself in his room, coping with the fact that he had lost everything, and he was now stuck with his step-witch and her evil children. He knew Penelope never cared about him, and probably didn’t even care about his father. The funeral was more for Penelope to get pity and attention from everyone in Riverdale than to actually honor Forsythe Jones II. Over and over he was told ‘you poor thing’, or ‘you can always come to me if you need to’- which would never actually happen, especially once it seemed like the town turned their back on Jughead, letting him disappear into the shadows.

It was increasingly difficult to believe his father’s words, that good things happened to good people. If everything in life happened for a reason, life seemed to hate Jughead with a burning passion. Cheryl and Jason bullied him endlessly, pushing him about, calling him names. He was forced to do all the chores around the house, which wouldn’t be much of a problem except he had to do everything, and the Blossoms had many requests and left huge messes. Penelope was stuck with a kid she couldn’t care less about, and she treated him like it.

She put him to work at Pop’s as soon as he could legally work in his freshman year. Pop’s protested but she had inherited his father’s share of the diner when he passed. In fact, she had inherited _everything_ because his father hadn’t written a will.

“Jughead, get down here! Breakfast isn’t going to make itself!” Penelope’s voice shrieked through the intercom on his nightstand, rudely awaking him up from his sleep.

A groan escaped his lips as he slowly opened his eyes, his sight adjusting to the bright rays of sunlight coming in from the curtain. He looked around his room, which was more like an attic; it only had room for his bed, desk, and his tiny dresser. They had also added a small bathroom when he was eleven because Cheryl and Jason were annoyed that he was cutting into their time getting ready for school. Jughead swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up and tugging on his beanie before standing. He stretched out his muscles, raising his arms above his head and letting out a yawn.

“Jughead!”

He winced at the piercing noise before pressing the intercom, “Coming.”

Jughead opened his door and strolled down the hall before running down the stairs, skipping every other step. He could hear Cheryl, Jason, and Penelope chatting in the dining room, probably about something vapid and generally unimportant. Once he was in the kitchen he switched on the stove, and got out all the ingredients to make some eggs and toast. Usually the Blossoms expected something a little better, like pancakes or muffins, but out of ‘kindness’ they allowed more simple meals every so often.

After ten minutes and throwing some fruit in a bowl he was done cooking breakfast, and he juggled carrying everything to his step family.

Cheryl sighed, “Finally, I was starting to think you kicked the bucket like your ol’ folks.”

Jughead sent her a glare and set down the food harshly before sitting down and dishing himself up.

“Uh, why are you sitting with us?” Jason asked, snickering.

“I thought-”

“That maybe we’d finally let you eat with us?” Penelope raised one of her weirdly shaped eyebrows, “Oh Jughead, try not to be so pathetic. It gets me in a mood and then I have to spend money at the spa to relax.”

“Wow, sounds rough” Jughead hissed as he stood, grabbing his plate off the table.

Penelope cleared her throat, “Speaking of money, don’t forget you have a shift at Pop’s after school. And make sure to get lots of tips, Cheryl and Jason have to start preparing their winter wardrobe.”

Jughead rolled his eyes and turned around, retreating back to his room. He quickly devoured his toast as he flipped through his history notes to prepare for the quiz he had later today. The Vaccines played on his laptop speakers as he tugged on some black jeans and threw on shirt and a flannel. He finished getting ready, brushing his teeth, putting on his shoes, and stuffing everything in his messenger bag. As he left his room Jughead flicked off the lights and grabbed his car keys off of the night stand.

Downstairs, he quickly brewed some coffee for himself and Betty, his best friend since fourth grade. They were an unlikely pair, Betty being ‘the girl next door’ and Jughead being extremely broody, but they bonded over reading Harry Potter and writing stories. Their coffee choices reflected their dynamic, with Jughead adding just a bit of milk and sugar into his thermos; and Betty enjoying something that was more milk and honey than caffeine. Jughead wasn’t even sure it actually helped her stay awake, but he still made her some every morning.

Once the coffee was finished he walked out the front door, noticing his step-mother’s car was missing from the driveway as well as Cheryl and Jason’s retro red convertible. He had an old convertible himself, although it was blue and extremely shitty. The paint was fading on the side and you could see specks of rust across the frame, the convertible top didn’t go up anymore, and sometimes it took a few minutes to start running. Still, his car served him well, and he couldn’t just give it away- it was his father's. Fall leaves crunched underneath his feet as he walked towards his car, dropping his bag in the backseat. He got settled behind the wheel and put the thermos’ into the cup holders.

Jughead hummed along to the song he was playing on the speakers as he drove to Betty’s and went through his mental checklist of the day. He had journalism first period, and they’d have a meeting about the upcoming issue. After that he only had two classes, English and History; as he had already gotten his others credits last year. He’d probably head to Pop’s before his shift to grab lunch and work on his articles a bit until he had to work.

He pulled up to Betty’s house, honking to let her know he was there. Betty emerged from the red door, her back facing him as she talked to her mother, Alice Cooper.

“Betty, I do _not_ want you trying out for the cheerleading team! Those girls are nasty, and you really should be focusing on your studies- junior year is no walk in the park Elizabeth!” Alice scolded her daughter, waving her finger sternly.

“I can balance school and cheer just fine. Besides, colleges like extracurriculars” Betty pointed out.

Her mother sighed, “Fine, but the second your grades start slipping I _will_ pull you from the team… If you even make it.”

“Thanks for your love and support” Betty quipped and turned around, giving Jughead a look that said ‘my-mother-is-batshit-crazy’.

Alice sent him a glare, she had never liked Jughead. He was technically a Blossom, a family that she detested- and although Jughead didn’t agree with her on just about anything, he understood her dislike. She also saw him as a ‘bad boy’ that would ‘taint’ her ‘innocent Betty’- Jughead was definitely not a bad boy, nor was Betty innocent- or into guys. Alice Cooper wanted everything to be under her control, and she was already nervous about the fact that the quarterback was their next door neighbor. The only reason they could be friends was the fact that Betty was so goddamn stubborn.

Betty put her things in the back, Jughead letting out a noise of disapproval as he saw her bag for tryouts.

“Your coffee” Jughead handed Betty her thermos, and she took it graciously as she slammed the car door.

“Thank you,” She put on her seatbelt, “and thanks for picking me up when you did. I don’t think I could’ve handled another minute of her vitriolic ranting.”

Jughead raised a brow, “Ooh, SAT word, somebody’s been studying. Did you tell your mom her attempts to stop you were futile- no, _asinine_?”

“No, because I have no idea what that means” she admitted.

“I guess you only care about words that start with ‘v’.”

Betty smacked his arm, “Don’t be so vulg- inappropriate!”

“Unless you want to get in a horrific accident I recommend you stop hitting the person driving… Actually please do, I really don’t want to go to school with my fellow self involved, sex crazed students.”

“Stop being so dramatic Jughead,” Betty took a sip of her coffee, “If you just took the time to talk to people you’d see that people at our school aren’t _that_ bad.”

He rolled his eyes, “Y’know, I haven’t thought about it like that- it’s not like Cheryl and Jason have made everyone think I’m some pathetic unlovable loser.”

“I hate to admit it, but we kind of _are_ pathetic losers” Betty reminded him.

“I know,” Jughead slowed to a stop at the red light and looked over to the blonde, “But I would’ve like to established that myself than have those brats do it for me.”

She tightened her ponytail, “Anyways, I think this is the year it’s all gonna change for us. Things will turn around and we won’t be seen as weirdos anymore.”

“Oh, Betty, always the optimist,” Jughead sighed, “Unfortunately for me happy endings and magical transformations aren’t really attainable.”

Betty frowned, “This is just the part of the story where the protagonist is down on their luck. Cinderella mopping the floor, or in _She’s All That_ , when Laney has frizzy hair and clunky glasses.”

“You say that like I’ve actually watched a 90’s teen romance flick.”

“I think the reason you’re so _miserable_ all the time is because you’ve never experienced the masterpiece that is _Clueless_ ” Betty theorized.

Jughead scoffed, “Yeah, I doubt that Alicia Silverstone and her borderline incestuous relationship with Paul Rudd will heal the pain of being an orphan.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Betty reassured, “I just think that you have to allow yourself to be a little positive- not everyone is as bad as the Blossoms. You have good people in your life, like me, your bestfriend who you can never stay mad at.”

“Let me remind you that we’re only friends because you pestered me on the playground for two weeks straight,” Jughead smiled despite himself, “And that you are the only human I tolerate other than Pops, and that’s mostly because he makes the best food in Riverdale.”

“Whatever, you’ll see I’m right eventually. And our magical transformation starts with me making the team and becoming a Vixen” she grinned.

Jughead rolled his eyes as he turned into the school parking lot, “I still don’t get why you’re trying out and compromising your integrity by going against our vow to swear off anything to do with popularity or high school cliches just for Veronica Lodge.”

“I am not compromising my identity, I’m going out there and achieving my dreams” Betty huffed.

“Of making out with a stuck up bitch?”

Betty sighed, “Veronica is not a ‘stuck up’... lady, she’s gotten a lot nicer. And a lot more gorgeous. Besides, _I’m_ not the one in love with some random stranger from the internet.”

She was referring to ‘musicman’, someone he met on a forum for LGBTQ+ teens. They had hit it off, talking just about everyday; and they discovered they were both juniors at Riverdale High. One of the admins had warned them about spamming the discussion board, so ‘musicman’ had sent him a PM with his kik. Ever since, ‘burgerboy’ and ‘musicman’ talked daily, sending each other funny pictures or talking about their problems. It felt freeing, talking to someone other than Betty about the fact that he was gay and asexual without having to worry. ‘Musicman’ told Jughead that most people knew he was bisexual, but no one but himself and ‘burgerboy’ knew about his passion for music. Jughead had thought it was more of a friendly thing until ‘musicman’ had started to flirt with him and send him cute goodmorning texts everyday. So, ‘love’ was maybe not the right word, considering they didn’t actually know who the other person was; but he supposed ‘crush’ was fitting enough.

“Oh, there’s a parking spot!” Betty informed.

Jughead pulled the car towards the spot, but was cut off by Cheryl and Jason, “Oh, sorry- did you want this spot?”

Betty and Jughead rolled their eyes as the twins laughed and got out of their car.

“Riverdale is a shitty town full of shit people, but I’m pretty sure they are the most insufferable people I’ve had the displeasure of knowing” Jughead grumbled.

The blonde sighed in agreement before pointing, “Look, there’s another one.”

He followed her finger and saw a spot at the end of the row, and he inched forward just to be beaten again by a red jeep. From it emerged Reggie Mantle, Moose Mason, Veronica Lodge, and popular quarterback extraordinaire and Jug’s ex-best friend Archie Andrews.  

“This day gets better and better” he groaned.

“God, Veronica looks so good” Betty gazed dreamily.

Jughead rolled his eyes, watching Reggie run off to do the school announcements, “Why don’t you look for a parking spot instead of staring at her.”

A minute later they finally found one, although it was pretty crap, and was as far away from the campus as possible. Betty and him grabbed their things from the backseat as well as their coffee before making the stroll to her locker.

“Good morning Riverdale High! I would introduce myself, but you guys already know who I am,” Reggie said smugly over the school speakers, “Today robotics club will meet in room 43, and poetry club will be held in the theater- what losers even go to poetry club? We all know muscles attract people, not words… I’ve just been informed that Shakespeare exists, but that guy’s dead now and besides, he wasn’t smart enough to figure out a way to let Romeo and Juliet live. I mean, c’mon, if they would’ve just _waited and talked_ \- sorry, I’m getting carried away.”

Jughead never understood why they let Reggie do the announcements, but he had to admit that it made him feel a little better in the sense that he knew he would never be as idiotic as Reggie.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ethel Muggs approaching them, “Hey Betty, what was the calc homework?”

Betty smiled and started to tell Ethel which would inevitably turn into them talking about something else. Although Betty wasn’t super popular either, she got along with just about everyone while Jughead… Well, Jughead wasn’t really into any form of human interaction. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and opted for staring at his shoes.

“For those of you who wish to be a Bulldog, football tryouts are today after school. Good luck with that though, none of you are going to take Mantle the Magnificent’s spot” Reggie chuckled, “And if you are insane enough to want to try out for Cheryl Blossom’s cheerleading team, you can tryout after school as well. Her methods are unconventional and borderline illegal, but the Vixens always look good at the games- which, by the way, the first one is next week on Friday against Greendale High!”

“Betty, didn’t you need to go to your locker?” Jughead not-so-gently reminded her.

Her eyes widened, “Right, sorry Ethel I have to get going, but we can talk some more during fifth.”

As they arrived at her locker Jughead felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

 **musicman:** good morning! ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡

 **burgerboy:** morning. i was worried you had died or something

 **musicman:** sorry!!!!! i was up late last night studying 4 chem + slept thru my alarm

 **burgerboy:** it’s fine. are you ready for your test at least? from what i remember his were always pretty hard

 **musicman:** no im probably gonna fail still :(

 **musicman:** wait have u already taken chem???

 **burgerboy:** yeah i took ap last year. i already got all my science credits

 **musicman:** :o am i talking 2 a boy genius???

 **burgerboy:** well, technically im a teenager

 **musicman:** u should tutor me sometime

 **burgerboy:** that would be hard considering we don’t know each other. the tutors at the library are okay though

 **musicman:** i think i’d have a lot more fun learning from u ;)

Jughead almost dropped his phone on the ground, looking around to see if anyone was watching him.

“Alright, let’s head to class” Betty closed her locker while balancing her coffee and binders.

He nodded, not trusting his voice to be stable, or for him to form an actual sentence. It was a miracle his legs even moved to follow her.

 **burgerboy:** do i need to remind you im ace?

 **musicman:** shit nonononono. i meant kissing

Jughead’s face reddened and he prayed Betty wouldn’t look over at him right now. The bell rang, letting the students know it was time to head to class.

 **burgerboy:** oh. okay. i have to go to class now but i’ll text you later. good luck on your test

 **musicman:** ty

 **musicman:** im sorry if i made u uncomfortable

 **burgerboy:** no it just surprised me

 **musicman:** okay good :) ttyl ♡♡♡

Jughead shoved his phone back into his pocket and looked up to see Betty giving him a knowing smile.

“Don’t say anything” he warned, opening the door to the journalism classroom.

Betty shrugged and put her hands up in innocence, “I wasn’t going to!”

He let out a deep sigh as he turned on the lights and set his stuff on the desk at the front of the classroom. Jughead essentially took on the role of both managing editor and writer. There was some random english teacher in charge of the class, but they never showed up because Jughead was so controlling and stubborn. So, Jughead also taught everyone what he knew about journalism and writing. Of course, there were only two other people who wrote for _The Blue and Gold_ , but still, Jughead was in charge. Betty had commented a few times that he was a little overbearing, but writing was his passion. The newspaper was his escape, and he was doing something that mattered. Plus, he was good at it. Despite living in an age where his students were glued to their phones and were misinformed by twitter, _The Blue and Gold_ sold pretty well; which is why Mr. Weatherbee kept it afloat.

Betty usually did interviews with student athletes or teachers, and other fluff pieces. Jughead did investigative pieces, enjoying the mystery and satisfaction of discovering things. He also reported on bigger news, like politics or the environment. And then there was the last person who wrote for the paper. Someone who constantly irritated Jughead and wrote gossip and advice columns- fake and useless journalism, but it helped sell a lot of the copies.

“Did you see Veronica this morning? My _god_ she looked stunning- the epitome of class. It’s only a matter of time before she and Archie get back together” Kevin Keller conjectured as he strolled in.

Jughead sighed deeply as Betty turned around to face Kevin worriedly, “Do you really think so? I mean they broke up after being together for a year… It must’ve been serious.”

“Sure, but after a month they became best friends again,” Kevin pointed out, “Amicable exes aren’t actually a thing- Veronica totally wants to be with him again.”

“Don’t use your failed dating endeavours to make generalizations about others Keller” Jughead quipped, standing up to write on the whiteboard.

Kevin scoffed, “I’m basing it off of my expertise on high school relationships… It’s a shame they’re getting back together. I didn’t get a shot at that beautiful bisexual small town god.”

“And I’ll never get to be with Veronica,” Betty pouted, resting her chin on her hands, “Guess I’ll stick to dating her in my dreams.”

Jughead rubbed his temples and turned around, “Let’s stop sulking and start planning out this month’s issue.”

“ _Jughead Jones_ telling someone to stop brooding? I think I’m in some sort of alternate universe!” Kevin quipped.

“Exactly, if _I’m_ telling you to stop moping you’re obviously being ridiculous” he wrote the date ‘October 19th’ on the board, “That’s when I want the next issue to be released.”

Betty nodded as she wrote it down, “I already finished that History of Halloween piece last week.”

“Good, have The Pussycats responded to you about that interview?”

She quickly checked her e-mail before responding, “Yes, they’re available next week. I’ll be sure to ask them questions about what they’re planning to do for their homecoming dance performance.”

“I’m sure their masquerade outfits are going to be iconic” Kevin commented, “But I’ve been working on the advice column the past couple of days.”

“About that, I’m gonna need you to stop answering stuff about sex. This isn’t _Cosmo_ ” Jughead leaned against the whiteboard, crossing his arms.

Kevin scoffed, “Listen, Jug, I get-”

“You don’t get to call me ‘Jug’.”

“Fine, _Jughead_ ,” he sighed, “I get that you don’t wanna have sex or whatever, but people enjoy my advice.”

“Actually, I’m saying this because I’ve gotten complaints about what you said last month. I guess some people tried it out and it did _not_ work out well… And I really don’t want to have to read more e-mails about our peers sexual endeavours” Jughead shuddered.

“I should’ve known people wouldn’t be able to handle my famous Keller techniques,” both Betty and Jughead made noises of disgust, “But fine, I’ll refrain from giving sex tips.”

“Thank you. And I know with the dance coming up you guys will be busy but-”

“ _The Blue and Gold_ is your pride of joy and will not suffer from our ‘frankly fruitless, idiotic, and shallow attempts to feel belonging through self-gratification’?” Kevin guessed.

Betty snickered, “Don’t forget the part about how important and impactful the news is.”

Jughead glared at them, “I was going to say that I don’t care if we have to stay up for two days straight to finish the issue. But I think I can add a ‘go fuck yourselves’ too.”

“Aw Juggie, we were just having a bit of fun” Betty pouted.

“Your ‘Juggie’ rights are revoked,” Jughead plopped down in his seat, “from now on you will only address me as ‘hey you’.”

Kevin smirked, “You’re just angry because our impressions were pretty spot on.”

Jughead ignored him, putting on his headphones and focusing on his article instead.

\--------

Frank Sinatra played over the speaker at Pop’s, which made Jughead feel like he was transported back to the 50’s along with the retro furniture. He was currently working and taking orders from little kids who begged their parents to let them get root beer floats. It reminded him of himself and his father, the two of them sitting in their favorite booth in the corner; Jughead sitting on his knees because he wasn’t tall enough. Usually his father would give in, and Jughead would blow bubbles in the soda through his red straw, enjoying the hint of vanilla ice cream.

Working at the diner was extremely paradoxical for Jughead. On one hand, it constantly reminded him of his father, all the moments he’d never get to have again. On the other, Pop’s Chock-Lit Shoppe was Jughead’s safe haven. It was filled with good memories, and the Blossoms rarely came, saying it was ‘tacky’. He often worked on articles there, and Pop Tate was someone Jughead could confide in. Like most things in his life, Pop’s represented the battle between his want for happiness and the trauma he could never seem to escape.

At least the food was good.

Ultimately, the parents decided to let their kids get dessert, and Jughead jotted their order down, dropping his pen in the pocket of his apron and ripping out the paper from its pad. He clipped the order to the window that connected to the kitchen where Pop’s was flipping burgers. Jughead grabbed the milkshakes waiting to be taken to Booth 5 and delivered it to the couple looking at each other fondly.

The bell above the door rang, signaling new customers walking in. Jughead turned around to see Betty in a cheer uniform next to Veronica Lodge.

“Look Juggie, I’m a Vixen!” she beamed, twirling around, “I _told_ you things were going to change!”

“I’m not really sure who this ‘Juggie’ is” he smirked.

Betty crossed her arms, “Are you really gonna make me do this?”

“Just for a bit” Jughead shrugged, “it’s fun to see you struggle.”

She huffed, “‘Hey you’, I made the cheer team.”

“Darling, that is spectacular! Congratulations, surely we must celebrate” he said mockingly.

“Sorry, I’m already taking her out,” Veronica smiled, “Can you believe Cheryl Blossom wasn’t going to let her on the team? Betty’s got moves.”

Betty blushed while Jughead wondered why the hell ‘ice bitch’ Veronica Lodge was being nice and acting like they’ve met before.

“That doesn’t really surprise me seeing as I’m her step-brother.”

Veronica’s face fell, “Oh. Oh my god I’m sorr-”

“Please, I probably hate her the most out of anyone in Riverdale. She was probably taking out her dislike towards me on Betty. Let’s get you two a booth?” he led to them to a free one he had recently cleaned.

“It’s truly a difficult feat to be on the team and not fall into her evil traps and become just as bad as her,” Veronica slid into her seat, “But I’ll keep an eye on Betty for you and make sure ‘Cheryl Bombshell’ doesn’t try anything.”

Jughead wanted to make a remark about her not being very great either, but bit his tongue when he noticed how happy Betty was. This was straight out of one her fantasies he hated hearing about. Instead he asked what they wanted to order.

“Onion rings and a chocolate milkshake for me please”  Veronica tapped her red acrylic nails on the table, “What do you want Betty? My treat.”

Betty stayed silent, gazing at Veronica. Jughead rolled his eyes and wrote down her typical order of a vanilla shake and fries.

“Betty?” Veronica asked again.

The blonde girl snapped back to reality, jumping in her seat as her face reddened, “Oh, uh, just my usual please.”

He sighed before turning on his heel and giving the order to Pop Tate. While he waited for Pop to make the food he worked on cleaning up the empty tables to keep himself busy.

“Rings, fries, and some shakes!” Pop’s called out, and Jughead strolled over.

He reached for the tray, ducking his head, “Thanks Pop!”

“Hold on,” the older man stopped him, “You’re still working? Don’t you have homework to do?”

Jughead shrugged, “You know Penelope and her quotas.”

“I don’t give a damn what Penelope Blossom wants, I asked about you” Pop shook his head.

“I’m fine Pops,” Jughead smiled smally, “but thank you.”

“If you need to go home early let me know.”

Jughead nodded, and grabbed the tray of food, heading towards Betty and Veronica’s booth.

Just then, Reggie, Moose, and Archie strolled in and sat at the girls’ booth, Archie seating himself beside Veronica while Reggie plopped down next to Betty; forcing Moose to pull up a chair.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the inevitable taunts.

“Archie-kins, it’s very rude to invite yourself to something” Veronica chastised.

Archie slung his shoulder over the back of the booth, “Sorry Ronnie, I just thought it would be easier for all of us to sit together.”

“Betty and I are trying to bond,” Veronica gestured to what was now a deflated Betty, “you guys can bro out somewhere else.”

Jughead placed their food on the table, getting a thank you from the girls in return.

“Hey Jack Skellington,” Reggie smirked, “Get me a cheeseburger.”

“He’s not a dancing monkey, treat him with some respect” Betty scolded.

Reggie’s eyes glinted with mischief, “You’re right. He’s more like the Blossom’s glorified slave.”

Jughead’s jaw clenched, “Sorry Richard, but we only serve people with an IQ over 20.”

That comment got to Reggie, the glare he was sending Jughead probably would’ve killed him if his fists didn’t first. He stood to fight Jughead, but Moose blocked him.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Archie warned, “Reggie calm down, everyone just chill out okay?”

“ _Chill out?!_ You’re just gonna let Corpse Bride here say that stuff about me?”

“Maybe if you didn’t call him names like that he wouldn’t have said anything!” Archie snapped.

This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. Archibald Andrews didn’t even remember who Jughead was, what they were to each other; but somehow it was just like the old days. Archie standing up to Reggie for picking on Jughead. He felt like his head was going to explode.

“Let’s just go eat somewhere else,” Moose suggested, “the yelling isn’t fair to Pop.”

Reggie scoffed, “No one gets away with talking to Mantle the Magnifi-”

“Reggie, _I_ know you’re not a bad person, and the rest of your friends know it too; but why don’t you stop before everyone in here hates you” Veronica raised a brow.

It was only then that Jughead noticed they were causing a scene. He cursed to himself, he felt bad for Pop. Plus Penelope was going to be pissed.

“Fine,” Reggie said, his voice softer, “Let’s go then.”

Everyone watched as the three boys left, Archie quickly apologizing to Pop before rushing out.

“Jughead, you okay?” Betty asked once they left.

He nodded, “Yeah. Fine.”

A lie he often told, and Betty knew it. But she also knew he didn’t want to talk about it now, and if she pressed him things would just get worse. So, she just gave him a small smile and a look that said ‘I’m here when you’re ready’.

\--------

When he got home Jughead rushed up the stairs and shut himself in his room, flopping onto his bed before digging into the burger Pop made for him. He pulled out his phone, needing to talk to someone.

 **burgerboy:** what’s up?

 **musicman:** just writing a love song abt a certain emo boy genius who i met online

 **burgerboy:** seriously?

 **musicman:** yup (ᵔᴥᵔ)

 **musicman:** why dont u ever send me cute emoticons

 **burgerboy:** ༼ つ  ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ༽つ

 **musicman:** WTF

 **musicman:** WHAT IS THAT

 **burgerboy:** me hugging you. isn’t it romantic?

 **musicman:** fuck off

 **burgerboy:** have you told your dad you want to pursue music?

 **musicman:** not yet

 **burgerboy:** what are you even writing for the lyrics? you have no idea what i look like

 **burgerboy:** ‘i love your green/blue/grey/brown/black eyes and the way your blonde/black/brown/red hair shines babyyyyy’

 **musicman:** lmao i wouldnt write lyrics like that anyways

 **musicman:** but now that u mention it, u could always let me kno what u look like

Even though a part of Jughead wanted to know who ‘musicman’ was, he also worried that he wouldn’t like Jughead anymore if he knew who he really was. So he gave him something small that wouldn’t give away his identity.

 **burgerboy:** i have a mole on my wrist

 **musicman:** wow

 **musicman:** tysm

 **musicman:** i think i have enough material 2 write a whole album

 **burgerboy:** oh, how proud it makes me that my sarcasm is rubbing off on you

 **burgerboy:**  what about you?

 **musicman:** what?

 **burgerboy:** tell me something about yourself

 **musicman:** i have freckles

 **burgerboy:** holy shit

 **musicman:**????

 **burgerboy:** i think i know who you are

 **musicman:** nvm im gonna write this song abt someone else

 **burgerboy** : :( am i no longer your muse?

It took a few minutes for ‘musicman’ to respond, so Jughead started to do his english homework.

 **musicman:** maybe if u let me meet u then u can b my muse again

Jughead took a shaky breath. He wasn’t ready to meet the boy behind the screen.

 **burgerboy:** you’re too impatient

 **musicman:** sorry

 **musicman:** ive just never known someone who understands me as much as u

 **musicman:** who listens as well or is as understanding

He had felt the same. ‘Musicman’ was there when he needed to talk to someone without judgement, someone that always made him feel better.

 **burgerboy:** me too

 **musicman:** we dont have 2 meet rn, but eventually i wanna meet the guy who’s been stealing my thoughts everyday

 **burgerboy:** you’re lying to me

 **musicman:** would i be writing a song 4 someone i dont care abt?

 **burgerboy:** … i guess not

 **musicman:** and when we meet im gonna take u out on a nice date. we’ll go 2 pops and share a sundae and then head out to the lake. and i’ll play u the song im writing

This was unfair, Jughead hated just about every human, yet this stranger could make him feel this way, make his heart race against his ribs. No, he wasn’t a stranger, somehow they knew each other better then they knew themselves despite not even knowing the other’s name.

 **burgerboy:** that sounds perfect. dunno what i would bring to the table though

 **musicman:** u can write me a sonnet + win me over w/ ur sarcasm

 **burgerboy:** what if you dont like me?

 **musicman:** dont think thats possible burgerboy

 **musicman:** ur stuck w/ me

 **musicman:** ( ˘⌣˘)♡(˘⌣˘ )

 **burgerboy:** ༼ つ  ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ༽つ ♡

 **musicman:** ur lucky i like u

Jughead didn’t get his homework done that night but he didn’t mind. Whenever he texted ‘musicman’, thoughts about his family, about his dad, about Reggie, about everything bad in his life melted away. It was cliche and sappy, but Jughead still found himself smiling stupidly as ‘musicman’ told him about his day and showered him with compliments. He wasn’t used to being treated like he mattered by anyone except for Betty, and this was different.

A scary different, but a good different nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long to get up. also, sorry it's so damn angsty.  
> that being said, there are some warnings for this chapter:  
> penelope just being The Worst, nightmares, mentions of death, anxiety attacks

It wasn’t uncommon for Jughead to dread waking up, especially because he started out the day being insulted by Penelope and her hellspawn. When he was younger he would pretend that he was sick, like the time he told his dad he had pneumonia in second grade when Archie told him that Ethel Muggs liked him. The week after his dad passed Jughead stayed in his bed all week, living off of the candy he had stolen and stashed in his nightstand. Penelope completely forgot he existed, only noticing his absence when Pop called to speak to him.

However, Jughead hadn’t had to wake up to face Penelope’s wrath in a long time, and it made him nervous. He hadn’t acted up as much as he did when he was younger. Sure, he was rebellious, and made little comments here and there; but Jughead had learned it was better to just follow orders than to hear how worthless he was .

He had crossed the line causing a scene at Pop’s last night, despite nothing happening, and he knew it. If Penelope’s reputation was even remotely harmed, she went on attack mode, eliminating whatever was in her way. And despite barely speaking to Jughead, she knew just what to do to knock him down. She was a master manipulator, and it was obvious her children inherited that skill as well.

“Get ready and come down here immediately!” Penelope’s voice cut through his thoughts and he let out a sigh. It was weird that she told him to get ready first, but there was no point in questioning it- he’d find out soon enough. He rolled over, checking his phone.

 **musicman:** good morning burgerbabe !!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

 **musicman:** get it?

Jughead rolled his eyes and laughed before typing out a response.

 **burgerboy** : morning loser

 **musicman:** i think we have 2 work on ur flirting

 **burgerboy:** my flirting is me actually texting you

 **musicman:** fair enough

 **burgerboy:** i have to go get ready so i’ll text you later?

 **musicman:** ofc ♡

He reluctantly climbed out of bed, putting on his beanie and the rest of his clothes, shrugging on his black denim jacket over his t-shirt. After brushing his teeth and tugging on his shoes, Jughead picked up the file of news reports he had been compiling and shoved it along with the rest of the things in his trusty messenger bag.

With his phone and car keys in hand, Jughead slowly descended the stairs, wary of whatever Penelope was going to do or say to him.

“I see you finally decided to come down,” Penelope set down the teacup she was holding onto the dining table, “Sit down and text that Plain Jane that you can’t pick her up.”

Jughead pulled out a chair, sitting down hesitantly. Penelope had never invited him to sit with them. He sent a quick text to Betty that he’d be late and that she’d have to find another ride.

The step-monster turned to Cheryl and Jason, who were watching eagerly, “Darlings, head to school.”

“But Mom-”

“Cheryl, _leave_ ” she snapped.

If she was acting this way towards her precious babies, Jughead was scared shitless of what she’d say to _him_.

The twins huffed but got up, Jason sending him a look that said ‘you’re-so-fucked’ but also ‘this-is-the-best-moment-of-my-life’ at the same time.

“So, _Forsythe_ , Cheryl informed me that there was an altercation at the diner last night” Penelope folded her arms across the table.

Forsythe. She only called him that when she wanted to really get under his skin. He hated the way his name, his father's name, sounded coming from her thin lips.

He nodded, “Nothing happened, just some words were tossed around.”

“I don’t care if it was just ‘words’, you caused a scene in _my_ diner!” she banged her fist on the table, causing Jughead to jump in his seat, “I will not have you ruining my reputation over… what did this kid even say?”

Jughead hesitated, but decided to tell the truth, “That I was your slave.”

Penelope chuckled, and covered her mouth, “Sorry, do you not think that’s what you are?”

“Excuse me?” Jughead scoffed.

“I didn’t want you and I still don’t. You’re only here because I’m legally obligated to keep you under my care,” she explained, “Of course I wish you’d be at least a little more useful, but the universe is unfair sometimes.”

Anger boiled deep inside of Jughead, and he was struggling to keep from exploding. He dug his nails into the palm of his hand and took a deep breath before speaking, “Unfair? Unfair is losing both of your parents in the span of a few years… You never deserved my father.”

Okay, he kinda failed at keeping his cool.

“Please,” Penelope rolled her eyes, “Your dad would think you’re a _worthless disgrace_ . A nuisance. There’s a reason that he went to save me instead of stay with you, and that reason is because you are _nothing_ Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, and you never will be. Keep that in mind next time you think you’re good enough to defend an honor you don’t have.”

Jughead swallowed thickly, trying to blink back the tears forming in his eyes but failed, feeling the salty water race down his cheek. He opened his mouth to respond but she held up her hand.

“Make sure you schedule my nail appointment before tomorrow, my cuticles are abysmal” she examined her nails.

“Sorry, I don’t want to subject them into having to deal with someone so entirely insufferable as you,” he hissed as he stood up and grabbed his bag, “Besides, it’s pointless to try to make you beautiful when you are revolting inside and out.”

Jughead ignored Penelope’s yelling, storming out of the house and hopping into his car, not even opening the door. He sped off towards school, noting that he was fifteen minutes late. It didn’t matter much seeing as he has journalism first block, but he wanted to be as far away as possible from that house. Away from that devil of a woman.

He wiped away his tears before gripping onto the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white. Jughead could handle taunts and jabs, he’d been hearing them all his life. But using his father to do that? At least most people knew not to cross _that_ line, even Reggie Mantle. It had been a long time since he tortured himself over wondering why his dad decided to save Penelope, what would’ve happened if he had stayed. Was _he_ the reason his dad died? Maybe he did care about Penelope more than he did Jughead- after all, he did marry her even after all of Jughead’s complaints and warnings. And even though he thought that he was nothing most of the time, the idea of his dad- the person he missed most, the person he looked up to- thinking that? It broke him.

It probably wasn’t a good idea for him to be driving his car at thirty miles per hour while crying, but it wasn’t very long till he pulled into the student parking lot of Riverdale High. The good thing about being late was that no one was around to see his small frame shaking with sobs and almost tripping when he got out of the car.

As he opened the door to the journalism classroom, Betty jumped out of her seat, running towards him, “You will _not_ believe who I drove to school with!”

“Veronica Lodge. It was Veronica Lodge” Kevin informed him in annoyance, obviously having heard the story a thousand times.

Betty huffed, “You’re no fun. And technically Archie drove me, but I was in the car with Veronica and we talked about cheer and she invited me to hang out with her at lunch!”

“Awesome” Jughead deadpanned, sitting down at his seat.

Her smile fell, and she placed her hands on his desk, “Juggie what’s wrong?”

“Penelope heard about what happened at Pop’s last night.”

“Oh my god, I’ve been dying to hear the whole story,” Kevin confessed, “I heard Archie had to hold Reggie back.”

Betty and Jughead sent him a look, “How bad was it?”

“She uh… talked about my dad” Jughead kept his eyes on his desk, “Said I was worthless and that’s… that’s why he went to save her instead of stay with me the day he died.”

“Oh my gosh” Betty’s hand flew to her mouth.

“Fucking hell” Kevin shook his head.

Jughead took a deep breath, “So I’d prefer it if no one talked to me right now.”

Betty looked disappointed but nodded understandingly, heading back to her desk

to work.

He put on his headphones and worked on the article he was currently writing about Mayor McCoy’s new project for Riverdale. Jughead kept catching Betty staring at him worriedly, and although he appreciated the sentiment; he wished he could just write in peace.

The bell rang forty or so minutes later, as he was choosing the photo to use alongside the now completed article. Since Betty was going to go off to be with Veronica, he decided he’d just grab a snack at the student lounge and then come back to work some more.

Moose Mason entered the classroom, Kevin eyeing him appreciatively, “Hey Betty, I have the Bulldog’s lineup for you. Y’know, for writing the sports section.”

Betty stood up and took the paper Moose was holding out to her, “Thanks Moose! I’ll see you there next Friday.”

The brunette smiled and waved goodbye to Betty and Kevin before strolling out.

“Betty, you _do_ know you can’t be writing the sports section this year, right?” Kevin asked as he gathered his things.

“Why do you say that?” Betty frowned, “I know some people say it’s a bit biased and not quite accurate but…”

Kevin sighed, “You’re a Vixen remember? Someone else is gonna have to write it. And I’m working most Fridays.”

The two looked at him expectantly.

“You’re kidding right?” Jughead raised a brow, “Going to a football game is my worst nightmare. Mindless entertainment constituting of sweaty guys running and hitting each other, with an intermission of hypersexualized girls dancing - not to mention the superficiality of it all. It’s a social event. _I don’t cover social events_.”

“Do you always have to be pretentious? Like, is it ingrained in your DNA?” Kevin quipped.

“Is being obnoxious in yours?”

Kevin rolled his eyes, “I’m going to lunch.”

Betty sighed as the door closed behind Kevin, “Listen, it doesn’t have to be life changing, just take some notes on what happened and who scored a lot of touchdowns, etcetera, etcetera.”

“Why do we even _need_ a sports section?” Jughead stood up and crossed his arms, walking towards her,  “It only comes out once a month and anyone who cares already went to the games.”

“It shows school spirit and makes the Bulldogs motivated to do well” she explained.

Jughead scoffed, “You mean it strokes their ego? Trust me, they get enough attention as it is. Maybe if they aren’t being constantly praised they’ll realize they aren’t gods.”

“Sorry Juggie, you’re just gonna have to grow up and go. Besides, you were going to come either way to support me and it’ll give you a chance to get away from all the work Penelope makes you do.”

He thought about her statement, and as much as it pained him; Betty was right. Jughead would probably end up going to watch her, and it would be a good thing to get out of the house for something other than working at Pop’s- particularly since the events that transpired earlier in the morning. And even though it was more work, at least he’d get to have some fun with it.

“Fine, but you owe me a weeks worth of food at Pop’s” Jughead gave in.

Betty squealed and hugged him quickly, “Thank you! Now, my princess awaits for me” she winked, referring to Veronica before bounding off.

“I think she might be more of a evil queen” he said to himself as he fished out some money out of his bag.

Jughead’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he retrieved it, checking the message.

 **musicman:** i can’t wait until we can sit together and eat lunch

Jughead smiled fondly, the fact that ‘musicman’ seemed to think of him at every waking moment- just like he did- made his heart flutter. Even though Penelope thought he was worthless and didn’t want him, someone out there did.

\--------

As the week went on, Jughead avoided going home as much as possible, not wanting to face Penelope or the inevitable taunts Cheryl and Jason would throw at him. Instead, he worked at Pop’s and stayed at the diner even after his shift was over, only heading home when Pop told him to. And in the morning he would get up early to make the Blossoms breakfast and leave before they could even know he was there.

Other times, like this Thursday night, Jughead stayed in the journalism classroom after school, slaving over _The Blue and Gold_ , making sure that the writing flowed well and that the layouts were aesthetically pleasing. His dinner consisted of some chips and soda from the vending machine, with some gummy worms for dessert. It wasn’t very filling, especially for someone who eats as much as Jughead, but it was enough to hold him over until he made dinner back at the house later.

The classroom was drowned in moonlight, and the soft noises of crickets filled Jughead’s ears. His phone told him it was 10:30- he was planning to head home an hour earlier. He must’ve lost track of time, something that often happened when he wrote. Jughead put his laptop in his messenger bag and put it on, carrying the files of research in his hands along with his car keys. After carefully closing the door to the journalism classroom, Jughead walked briskly to the exit, looking through his phone to find some music to listen to.

Suddenly, he felt his body being crashed into, and fell to the floor, his papers flying everywhere.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” a voice frantically apologized. Jughead looked up to see a freckled redhead.

Archibald Andrews. God, they had to stop running into each other- literally.

“It’s fine” Jughead sighed, sitting up and starting to pick up his papers. He’d have to reorganize everything when he got home.

“Here, let me help,” Archie started to pick up his papers as well, “I’m _really_ sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

Jughead decided not to reply. He didn’t trust his voice, and he didn’t want to keep the conversation going- talking to his ex-best friend who completely forgot about him wasn’t really high on his to-do list.

Their hands brushed together as they both reached for a newspaper clipping, the two of them quickly retracting their hands. Jughead’s eyes snapped up to meet Archie’s- they were the color of honey brown, the kind they used to drizzle over pancakes when he slept over at Archie’s. The redhead smiled awkwardly at him, his nose scrunching; the freckles on his face forming constellations that put the stars to shame. He felt goosebumps form along his arm, a slight blush covering his face. God, why was he getting flustered over something so disgustingly cliche with someone who he detested?

Jughead picked up a piece of paper, one that looked like sheet music. The notes look like they were drawn with little confidence, whoever wrote it was just starting out. He could tell from the hearts at the top of it that it was some sort of love song.

“Oh, uh, that’s mine” Archie’s face turned a deep red as he took it from Jughead’s hands. It was probably a love song from one of Archie’s many admirers.

They picked up the remaining mess, Archie standing up and offering his hand out to help Jughead. He ignored it, pulling himself up and brushing off his hands on his jeans.

“Thanks.”

Archie smiled, “No problem, I was the one who ran into you anyways… Hey, are you the guy from the diner last night?”

He nodded, readjusting the bag on his shoulder.

“I’m really sorry about all that mess.” Did he ever stop apologizing? It was like he was saying sorry for everything but the one thing Jughead wanted to hear. Did he even want to hear it? He didn’t really have any desire to be Archie’s friend again- maybe he was just selfish.

Archie stuffed his hands in the pockets of his letterman jacket, “But I want you to know that Reggie… He doesn’t mean all that stuff. He usually isn’t like that, he can just be… a bit insecure sometimes.”

Jughead wanted to scoff, to remind him about Reggie pushing him on the playground. To recite the words, _‘Reggie is just a big meanie Forsythe- but it’s okay, I’ll protect you.'_ He wanted to yell, scream, ask him why he chose Reggie over him. Why didn’t he talk to him after his father died?

Instead he just shrugged, “Okay. Whatever.”

He started to continue his walk to the parking lot, hoping Archie would get the hint that he didn’t want to talk anymore; but the jock just strolled beside him, their steps in sync.

“So, why are you here so late?” Archie inquired, looking over to him. He felt small all of the sudden.

“Well as you can see from what I dropped,” Jughead lifted up the papers in his hand, “I was working on the school newspaper.”

Archie smiled, “Oh, so you must work with Betty! She’s my neighbor.”

“Uh, yeah. I actually run the newspaper” Jughead fidgeted with his fingers. Why was he telling him this?

“Wow, that must be crazy hard,” Archie shook his head, “I guess it’s kinda like being the quarterback, running the whole show but having to keep the team a unit that can work together.”

“I guess. Running a newspaper requires a lot more coffee and sleepless nights with a lot less validation once it’s done. Plus, you know, I have to deal with Kevin Keller.”

Archie let out a booming laugh, his eyes crinkling, “Yeah, love the guy, but that might be a bit worse than being tackled on the ground by five sweaty dudes.”

This was weird. Jughead couldn’t help but wonder if this is what the two would’ve been like if they hadn’t stopped being friends. Walking down the halls when they shouldn’t be there, joking, laughing too loud but not caring if they got caught. At least, _he_ didn’t care much about getting caught. And he hated that. He knew that Archie still didn’t even know his name- he hadn’t said it this whole time, and that it was awkward between them. Mr. Popular had no idea what they used to be to each other, but Jughead did. Jughead knew that Archie abandoned him when he needed someone, that he moved on to the very people who used to hurt him. Yet, he was finding this easy, feeling comforted by his presence. What could’ve been.

He was weak. Maybe Penelope was right.

“Hey, you okay?” Archie nudged him.

“Huh? Yeah. Fine.”

A lie. But unlike Betty, Archie didn’t know this. Because they weren’t friends. Not anymore.

Archie opened the door that lead out to the parking lot, “Well, I’ll be sure to buy the next issue. Maybe there’ll be an article about breaking into the school late at night,” he winked at Jughead.

“What, no arrogant comment about bumping into some self-described ‘perfect-in-every-way’ jock?”

Jughead expected Archie to be offended, or even joke along, but the boy shook his head, “I’m far from perfect.”

“Well, I find perfect to be overrated.”

He didn’t know why he said it, but then a grin spread across Archie’s face and he didn’t really care anymore.

The two boys stopped in front of Archie’s car, “Well, I guess that’s it.”

“Yeah” Jughead nodded, gripping the strap on his messenger bag.

“I’ll see you around,” Archie said as he unlocked his car door, “Don’t be a stranger.”

Funny. He was the one who forced them to be strangers.

“Sure. ‘Night” Jughead walked backwards to his car.

“Goodnight!” Archie waved, hoisting himself into the front seat and closing the door before starting up the engine.

Jughead sat in his car, listening to Archie’s car radio blasting as he watched the red jeep speed off, away from him.

He felt like he was in a Twilight Zone, a different timeline. It was like seeing a teacher outside of school or walking through a park at night. Talking to Archie, laughing and smiling with him, was an anomaly- but it was easy. That was the scary part, that he immediately felt comforted by his presence. Apparently Jughead wasn’t as over their friendship as he thought he was. Which was stupid. They’d only been friends for about three years before they fell apart. And even though it was nice, the whole thing had just made Jughead more pissed off at Archie. Because he had gotten a taste of what might’ve been, and he wanted it. Obviously he still loved being Betty’s best friend, but it was something different with Archie, something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. It felt so familiar, like they hadn’t stopped talking in years.

He knew that nothing special _really_ happened- it was small talk. The only reason it felt familiar was because Archie was simply an amiable person. Maybe that’s the reason girls loved him so much, he was charming and sent a smile everyone’s way.

Whatever it was, it didn’t matter. It was just one of the many fantasy worlds that Jughead conjured up as a writer, or a result of his sleep deprivation; and nothing more.

\--------

On Saturday, Jughead spent his day over at Betty’s, working on homework and the newspaper. Usually he wasn’t allowed at her house, but her parents were out until the evening; and Polly, her older sister who was in charge while they were away, didn’t mind Jughead.

He was currently laid out across the couch at the foot of Betty’s bed, reading _Othello_ while the blonde was sprawled on her bed, laying on her stomach and doing her calculus homework while listening to one of her indie pop songs. Jughead much preferred songs that were full of guitars and angsty lyrics. The only redeeming quality of the music was that the lyrics weren’t nonsensical or heterosexual.  

“Anyways, Cheryl started to pick on me during practice yesterday and Veronica stood up for me” Betty informed, her legs swinging with the beat, “It was great, you would’ve loved to see how angry and shocked Cheryl was- V called her a low rent Amber Mariens from _Clueless_.”

Jughead hummed in agreement, “I do enjoy seeing Cheryl getting her ass handed to her… Also, ‘V’? That’s new.”

“I dunno, she started calling me ‘B’ so we’re… ‘B and V’ now” Betty blushed.

“That’s super gay. And romantic, which also makes it super lame.”

Betty sent him a look, “Says the guy who blushes when his internet boyfriend sends him heart emojis.”

“Shut up” Jughead threw a wadded up post-it at her, “You only know about him because you stole my fries and wouldn’t give them back until I told you who I was texting.”

“The only other person who you text is me, I had reason to be suspicious” Betty defended.

“Nosy” he corrected, ignoring the implication that he had no other friends, mostly because it was true.

Betty stuck her tongue out at him before returning her focus to her homework, leaving Jughead to continue reading.

He was about halfway through Act Three when something hit Betty’s window. He looked up to see Archie Andrews in the window across from hers, holding what looked like rocks.

Jughead sighed and looked over to Betty, “Betts, sporty Ron Weasley's trying to get your attention.”

Betty chuckled before getting up and opening her window, “Hey Archie, what’s up?”

“Not much, I just got back from practice an hour ago.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, although he knew Archie couldn’t see him with Betty blocking his line of sight. Of course his life revolved around football.

“You nervous for the game?” Betty asked, “I know _I_ am” she mumbled.

“Don’t be, you’ll do great. Greendale’s got nothing on us” Archie reassured her, “But I tapped on your window to see if you guys wanted to go to Pop’s with Ronnie and I?”

Betty looked back excitedly at Jughead, awaiting his response. Jughead shook his head ‘no’. He didn’t think he could handle being around Archie again.

She frowned slightly and whipped back around, “Sorry, but we’re busy doing homework. Maybe another time?”

“Sure! You’re welcome anytime. I better get going to pick her up though.”

Betty nodded, “See you later Archie!”

She closed her window and plopped back down on her bed, and Jughead closed his book before speaking, “Sorry Betty, I know you wanted to be with Veronica-”

“Don’t worry Jughead, I get it. And you’re more important to me than getting with Veronica” Betty smiled, “But I’m pretty sure they’re gonna get together now.”

“She’s an idiot if she chooses him over you” Jughead said, stretching out his legs.

“Don’t lie to comfort me.”

“I’m not lying,” Jughead crossed his arms, “he’s a douche.”

“What happened with you guys when you were younger wasn’t okay but… Archie’s better now. He’s actually really nice” Betty vouched, “Maybe if you just talked to him…”

Jughead sighed, “I did. We bumped into each other on Thursday.”

“What?!” Betty’s eyes widened, “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“You’re being nosy again” he tutted.

Betty scowled, “I don’t care. What happened?”

“Nothing. It was weird and impersonal, a conversation he’d probably have with any other person,” he explained, “He didn’t remember me and he avoided using my name the whole time- because he didn’t know it. So yeah, he’s a douche.”

Betty frowned, opening her mouth to speak until she heard the sound of the Cooper’s car pulling into the driveway.

“Crap, Jughead my parents are home” Betty stood, shoving his things into his arms.

Jughead threw it all in his bag before putting it on, “I hate climbing down your trellis.”

“Text me later?” Betty asked, opening the window.

“Of course,” He started to climb out, “You’re lucky I’m willing to risk my life just to hang out with you.”

Betty chuckled, “Love you too!”

Jughead made his way down the trellis, the plants poking and pricking at his skin. He eventually reached the ground with little grace, stumbling backwards. Once he got his bearings he walked towards his car, which was parked a few streets down so Alice wouldn’t know he was there.

He drove to the bookstore, where he spent an hour or so perusing books; selecting some Kafka before heading over to Pop’s to work on the paper.

\--------

“Jughead? Time to wake up” A familiar voice awoke him.

He slowly lifted his head, blinking his eyes to adjust to the neon lights everywhere. Jughead looked up to see Pop looking down at him, and an open word document with about fifty pages worth of gibberish that presumably resulted from falling asleep on his keyboard.

“Crap, sorry Pop” Jughead yawned.

Pop shrugged, “It’s fine, although I’m closing up right now.”

“Right, my bad,” he closed his laptop, gathering his things as he stood up “Night Pop.”

“Not so fast,” Pop put his hand on Jughead’s shoulder, “You need to talk to me about what’s been going on with you.”

Jughead’s eyebrows furrowed, “What?”

“Don’t think you can fool me. You’ve got horrible bags under your eyes and you’ve been in here all week. What happened with the Blossoms?” Pop inquired.

Pop could always tell when something was wrong with him, which was both a blessing and a curse.

“Penelope heard about what happened Monday night and… it wasn’t very pretty to say the least” Jughead confessed, “Which, by the way, I’m still super sorry about that-”

“Please,” Pop rolled his eyes, “That witch makes us lose more business when she’s within a three mile radius.”

Jughead laughed, but saw that the older man was looking at him expectantly. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been replaying her toxic words over and over in his head the past week, but it was harder to say them out loud.

“She uh, said I was nothing. And that’s why he left me to save her” he croaked.

Pop took this in for a few minutes before speaking, “Bullshit. You were everything to your dad- I can’t even count how many times he gushed over you when we were supposed to be talking about the diner,” he laughed at the memories, a small smile spreading over Jughead’s face, “FP wasn’t in the best place before he passed, but he would never do that to you.”

“I just… I know he loved me. It just feels like it was all my fault. Maybe…” he took a shaky breath, “I dunno, maybe it would’ve just been easier if _I_ was the one who didn’t make it.”

“Don’t ever say that again Jughead Jones. You’ve been spending too much time alone in that god awful house. Why don’t you spend the night at mine. Get some sleep, eat some food that isn’t a burger and fries, and we can talk some more” Pop offered, but it was more like an order.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Thanks Pop.”

“Of course kiddo.”

Jughead helped Pop close up, cleaning up the tables and the dishes while listening to jazz music.

Once they were finished, the two went off in their separate cars, Pop telling him to follow his old Chevy. Jughead did as told, although he still knew the way to his house by heart, even though it had been years since he had been over.

The one story yellow house still looked the same as it did the first time he saw it when he was four, although this wasn’t very surprising. Pop was a creature of habit, comforted by what he knew; as evidenced by how retro his Chock-Lit Shoppe looked. Besides, Riverdale itself was stagnant and suffocating by nature.

Jughead ducked under the white arch covered in ivy that lead to the front yard, walking along the stone path surrounded by tulips. A smiling gnome greeted the two as Pop unlocked the front door, holding it open for Jughead to go in first.

The familiar scent of orange and cinnamon hit his nose as he walked in, setting his bag down by the flannel couch in the area that doubled as the kitchen and living room.

“You can sleep on the pull out sofa bed” Pop informed him, “Why don’t you set it up while I cook us some dinner. The linen closet is down the hall.”

He nodded, “Thanks again Pop.”

“Anytime,” Pop smiled, “I made a promise to your dad that I’d always look out for you, so I’m just doing my part. Besides, even though I don’t totally understand the whole… uh ‘emo’ thing, you’re a great kid.”

Jughead snorted, “Thanks, although if I’m truly an angsty rebellious teen I have failed by being seen as good by authority figures.”

“Sorry to ruin your reputation then.”

He grinned at the older man’s joke before walking out into the hall to get blankets and sheets. The walls were lined with pictures taken across the course of Pop’s life. Jughead was quite fond of photos, they kept a certain moment in time preserved forever, encapsulating the emotions of whomever the subject was. From a writer’s perspective, photographs were an easy way to understand someone’s life, their values, who they love. In Pop’s case, he was sentimental and extremely loyal. It seemed as if no moment was left unfeatured on the wall. There were photos of the big things like graduation, his wedding, the day he and FP bought the diner. But there were other things, like his late wife dancing in the kitchen, a german shepard from Pop’s childhood snoozing on the couch, his sister enjoy a refreshing cola under the summer sun.

Jughead’s eyes found themselves resting on one of Pop’s holding him as a baby with his parents on either side of him. All three of them were gazing in awe at the tiny human swaddled in a baby blue blanket. He felt tears prick his eyes, not the kind that formed and fell despite his wishes, caused by cutting words that slashed at his every insecurity. No, this was nostalgia, comfort. This was the grin plastered on his mother’s face, one of the only things he remembered about her; mostly because she was always smiling around him. Penelope could say what she wanted, but the look on his father’s face told him he was worth something.

The picture below was one Jughead didn’t even know existed, but brought back a flood of memories. A five year old Jughead and Archie were sitting in a booth at Pop’s laughing with toothy grins, Archie’s shoulder thrown around him. FP and Fred Andrews sat on the other side, chuckling at their son’s antics. Judging from Archie’s baseball cap, it was after one of their little league games- something Jughead was absolutely awful at. Still, he enjoyed it, getting to spend time with his best friend and inhale milkshakes and burgers afterwards. Life was so much simpler then.

With a sigh, Jughead tore his gaze away and opened the linen closet door. He grabbed a couple quilts off of the shelf as wells as the sheets and some pillows before walking back to the couch.

Pop was at the stove, stirring pasta in a boiling pot of water while whistling along to Fly Me to the Moon. Jughead threw the back cushions of the couch onto the floor and struggled to pull out the bed. After almost getting his fingers cut off from the metal frame, Jughead was successful in pumping air into the mattress and making the bed for later that night. He couldn’t help but fold everything and make it look nice, as that's how Cheryl and Jason requested he make their beds in the morning.

The oven dinged as Pop dished them up, and the man pulled out what looked like broccoli.

“Are you trying to feed me _vegetables_?” Jughead asked incredulously.

Pop set down a plate of spaghetti on the table, “Yes. If you keep a strictly fast food diet- especially at the rate you eat, you’re going to be dead by the time you’re 35.”

“I’d rather die enjoying the food I eat than live long and eat _healthily,_ ” he declared, as if it was the same as committing murder, “Besides, I’m pretty sure my body will just reject vegetables. They might as well be poisonous to me.”

Pop sighed, “Sit down and eat.”

Jughead plopped down into the white wooden chair, digging into the spaghetti, the sauce getting all over his mouth.

“Where are your manners?”

“Sorry, thanks for dinner” he said, mouth full of pasta.

“No, I meant… Nevermind” Pop shook his head, “How’s school going?”

He shrugged, swallowing the noodles in his mouth, “Fine, I’m ahead per usual. The newspaper is coming along well.”

“Good, you’ll grab me a copy when it’s out right?” Pop asked, he always read the new issues of _The Blue and Gold_ when they were released; talking to Jughead about the articles the next time he came into work.

“Of course” Jughead nodded, and noticed Pop’s looking at the broccoli in front of Jughead.

He took a deep breath, stabbing the tree like vegetable with his fork before eating it, making a point of putting on a grimace. It wasn’t actually _that_ bad, Pop had put a lot of seasoning on it. The fact that he made something healthy somewhat enjoyable further proved Jughead’s theory that Pop was some sort of food god.

A sudden wave of nostalgia hit Jughead, when he would have dinner here as a child, acting the same way. The realization he was acting childish should’ve made him embarrassed, but it was sort of comforting. In all other aspects, Jughead was forced to grow up too fast.

“Do you remember when dad and I would come over and clean out your fridge?”

Pop nodded, “To be fair you guys also ate up half the food at the Chock-Lit Shoppe too.”

Jughead laughed, “Well, my mom’s cooking wasn’t very good- even _I_ can remember that.”

“Gladys was great at many things, but she couldn’t whip up a decent meal to save he life,” Pop chuckled in agreement, “She’d always ask for my recipes when you’d come over for dinner. I’d always tell her that even a chef like myself couldn’t help her.”

Jughead grinned, twirling the spaghetti noodles around his fork. It was nice, talking about his parents, the good things, a time when he was truly happy.

“I miss them” he finally said.

“Me too. They were good people, always did what they believed was right… Raised a great son too.”

A small smile found its way on his face, “You had a hand in that too.”

Pop’s chocolate brown eyes twinkled, his lips curving into a smile.

They finished up dinner and washed the dishes together, Jughead cleaning and Pop drying.

“Well I’m going to hit the sack,” Pop informed, “I have to head in early tomorrow, but feel free to make yourself some breakfast and stay as long as you need.”

“Thanks for letting me crash here” he leaned against the kitchen counter.

“Of course. Although, I do think you should go back soon- for longer than a few hours. It might be hell, but the only way to stick it to Penelope Blossom is to show her she failed at making someone completely miserable” Pop advised.

He thought about it for a moment. Penelope had already come pretty close to making Jughead feel that way. Still, he appreciated the older man’s advice, so he replied, “I’ll try.”

Pop smiled, “Good. Now why don’t you go take a shower- you smell like you haven’t had a proper one in a couple days.”

“It’s a signature scent I’ve been working on called ‘Eau de Jughead’. It’s burger grease and teenage boy” he quipped.

“Sure,” Pop waved a hand, “Goodnight.”

Jughead shared the sentiment before the older man walked down the hall and he entered the bathroom.

He turned on the water before stripping off his clothes, the absence of his beanie emphasizing how gross his hair had gotten. Jughead put his fingers under the shower head, making sure the temperature wasn’t too hot or too cold and stepped under the water; instantly relaxing as droplets beat against his back. He washed up, stepping out of the shower smelling like the peach bodywash Pop used.

After tugging on his boxers and white shirt, Jughead gathered the rest of his clothes and flicked off the lights before getting settled into bed. He pulled out his laptop and worked on the layout until he could barely keep his eyes open; which wasn’t very long due to the fact that Jughead was exhausted. Getting only a few hours of sleep a night would do that to a person.

These short sleeps mean that Jughead wasn’t even really knocked out long enough to dream anything substantial, which was why he was reluctant to sleep tonight. Without fail, he always dreamt about his mother or father when he got like this, when Penelope poked at his every insecurity.

With a worried sigh, Jughead turned off the lamp on the end table and buried himself under the covers; clutching the white blanket close to his chest.

\--------

_“Dad, have you seen mommy?” Jughead asked, descending the stairs to see FP hunched over on the couch._

_FP took a shaky breath, “C’mere Forsythe.”_

_He obliged taking a seat on his father’s lap, the man’s hand resting on his back._

_“What’s wrong dad? Have you been crying?”_

_“I… Jesus, I don’t know how to say this,” FP confessed, “Your mom… Mom’s gone.”_

_“Like a vacation?” Jughead asked innocently, he was only four after all._

_His dad shook his head, “Mom got into a car accident. She d-died instantly. She’s in a better place.”_

_“No. No.” Jughead said harshly, tears welling up in his blue eyes, “You’re lying to me. Stop lying to me Dad!”_

_“I wish I was son-”_

_Jughead stood up and pushed FP, although nothing really happened- partially because he was so tiny and because all the energy had been sucked out of his body upon hearing the news._

_“You’re a liar! Stop being mean, where is she?!”_

_He started to throw little punches at FP’s stomach, his father grabbing his shoulders, “Forsythe calm down! Mom’s really gone okay?”_

_Jughead’s bottom lip trembled, and he broke out into a sob, FP pulling him into a hug and letting his son cry into his shoulder._

\--------

_Suddenly Jughead found himself three years into the future, crouched underneath his desk, watching his books fall off his shelf as the earthquake stopped._

_After finding his footing and his legs stopped shaking so bad, Jughead made his way out of his bedroom and down the stairs._

_He wouldn’t be surprised if those stairs were fucking cursed._

_Jughead stepped over fallen picture frames, and ran hurriedly to the entryway. The front door was wide open, the Blossoms shaking on the steps. And at his feet was his father, crushed underneath the old grandfather clock Penelope had bought just the other week._

_He hadn’t known it at the time, but Jughead screamed, and wouldn’t stop, sobs shaking his whole body. Jughead rushed to his father, taking hold of the hand sticking out._

_“No, you can’t leave me to! This isn’t fair,” he cried, voice hoarse, “You said I’d always have you. Don’t break your promise!”_

\--------

Jughead sat up ramrod straight, his legs thrashing in the sheets. His heart beat violently against his ribs, he swore he could see it contracting through his shirt. His breaths were short and shaky; like he was gasping for air. He inhaled sharply to try to regulate it, but all that did was cause a pain in his chest- everything felt too tight, like walls were closing in on him.  A knot formed in his stomach, and he wiped the sweat from his brow. There were too many thought racing in his mind, his mom, his dad, the screams were ringing throughout his ears. The only thing he knew was that he needed to talk to someone, to be distracted. Even while he was having an anxiety attack, he knew Betty would just make the situation worse. No, he needed to talk to someone who knew how to handle Jughead when he got like this.

His fingers shook as he grabbed his phone, the clock on the lockscreen informing him it was three in the morning. Hopefully they were up.

 **burgerboy:** hey yuo up

 **musicman:** for u, of course (´• ω •`) ♡

Shit, he had woken him up. Guilt crawled under his skin.

 **burgerboy:** nvm, go sleep. sorry fro waknig you up

God, he was shaking so bad he could barely type.

 **musicman:** no i rlly was up writing music

 **musicman:** plus sumthin is obvi wrong, im not just gnna leave u a lone

 **musicman:** whats wrong?

 **burgerboy:** nightmare

 **musicman:** u wanna talk abt it?

The first time Jughead decided to text ‘musicman’ after a nightmare, he let it accidently slip that his father was dead, and that’s what he had been dreaming about. ‘Musicman’ probably knew that he had dreamt about FP, but Jughead didn’t think it would help to talk about it. Besides, he didn’t want to subject the other boy to pain he felt. He just wanted him to help take it away.

 **burgerboy:** no. jsut distract me

 **burgerboy:** tell me about your day

 **musicman:** okay

 **musicman:** i worked out in the morning, and then went to pops with my friends

 **musicman:** the oreo milkshake is fuckin amzing

Jughead chuckled, he usually ordered that when he was craving a milkshake too.

 **burgerboy:** the best

 **musicman:** did my chem hw for like 2 min

 **musicman:** i got a c on the test btw

 **burgerboy:** hey, it’s not a f

 **musicman:** tru

 **musicman:** now im just working on that song i was telling u abt

 **burgerboy:** have you told your dad about the music thing yet?

 **musicman:** i tried but he just thinks its a hobby

 **musicman:** he has this whole plan abt me going to college on a sports scholarship and then comin back to work @ the family business

If they lived anywhere else but Riverdale, a family business would’ve probably helped him figure out who ‘musicman’ was, but the town was almost solely small local businesses.

 **burgerboy:** screw that. do what you love

 **musicman:** thnx

 **musicman:** hes not that bad, he loves me and cares but…  he just doesnt totally understand me

 **musicman:** i think he misses my mom or sumthin

 **musicman:** she called to tell us shes engaged

 **burgerboy:** fuck

 **burgerboy:** that sucks

 **burgerboy:** im sorry babe

 **musicman:** its okay  im happy for her

 **musicman:** wait

 **musicman:** DiD U JUST CALL ME BABE

 **musicman:** THE EMO BOY DOES KNOW HOW TO LOVE

 **burgerboy:** shut up i was just trying something out

 **burgerboy:** you’re taking advantage of my weak state

 **musicman:** (♡°▽°♡)(♡°▽°♡)(♡°▽°♡) ♡ (￣З￣)

 **burgerboy:** i rescind my apology

 **burgerboy:** and calling you b*be

 **musicman:** im failin chem do u think i kno what that means

 **burgerboy:** you want me to explain it with emojis

 **musicman:** no i hate the ones u send

 **burgerboy:** (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง

 **musicman:** ur banned from using emojis

 **burgerboy:** oh no

 **burgerboy:** what will i do

 **musicman:** dont bully me

 **musicman:** im strong

 **burgerboy:** are you sure it’s not you just flexing extremely hard

 **musicman:** why do u want to kno ;)

 **burgerboy:** to see if i can fight you

 **burgerboy:** im kinda lanky but i think i could

 **musicman:** lmao

 **musicman:** i’d rather not fight u kissing sounds better

 **musicman:** but it’s not me flexing for the record

 **burgerboy:** i think i know who you are

 **burgerboy:** do do do dooo doo dooo doo dooooooooo

 **musicman:** wtf

 **musicman:** i just told u i want to kiss u and u reply with this

 **burgerboy:** AND YOUR NAME IS JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHN CENAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **musicman:** SHUT THE FUCK UP MY DADS GONNA HEAR ME LAUGHING OJGLETERLT

 **burgerboy:** i do by the way

 **burgerboy:** wanna kiss you too i mean

 **musicman:** U CANT TEXT ME A MEME AND THEN SAY U WNNA KISS ME

 **burgerboy:** why not

 **burgerboy:** it’s super romantic

 **burgerboy:** doesn’t everyone want someone who can make them laugh?

 **musicman:** i hate u

 **musicman:** and i hate that i cant be with u

 **burgerboy:** i wish i could hear your laugh

 **musicman:** me too

 **musicman:** let’s meet soon

 **musicman:** before junior year ends

Jughead was still nervous about meeting him, but he figured that was a reasonable request.

 **burgerboy:** okay

 **musicman:** cant wait (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

\--------

The following week went by in a blur for Jughead, between working on the paper, writing an essay for english, researching football, and his shifts at the diner.

He had tried to return home on Wednesday, but Penelope had him worked to the bone; scheduling her numerous unnecessary beauty appointments and completing ridiculous tasks like spray painting the frame of her mirror rose gold, or cleaning the pool even though it was fall, all while she flung insults at him as she walked past.

Now it was Friday night, and he was currently figuring out where he wanted to sit on the bleachers for the Riverdale versus Greendale game. Penelope was sat at the front row wearing expensive clothes and crossing her legs. She looked out of place among the blue and gold student body. To be fair, he was wearing all black and didn’t fit in very well either. He found a spot at the very top of the bleachers and settled in. It was cold, the crisp October air biting his cheeks, but he had a thick denim jacket to warm him up.

Below, Cheryl was yelling at the Vixens, and he gave Betty a look of sympathy. She waved enthusiastically at him, and Cheryl barked at her for being distracted. Betty frowned as Cheryl paced, giving out orders. He watched Veronica place a hand on her shoulder, telling something to make the blonde girl laugh.

Just like Cheryl, Archie was giving his team a speech, although it was a lot more kind and inspirational from the looks of it. The Bulldogs did some sort of weird chant before running into position.

Jughead sighed and pulled out his phone. It was going to be a long, boring night without Betty by his side. Hell, he’d rather have Kevin yapping next to him instead of watching football by himself. If he couldn’t talk verbally to someone, he’d have to do it over text.

 **burgerboy:** what are you doing right now

‘Musicman’ didn’t respond, which was weird. He must’ve been busy talking to his dad or something.

Coach Clayton blew the silver whistle that hung from his neck and the game began, the ball was quickly passed to Reggie and he took off.

As the game went on Jughead recorded what player scored touchdowns, and anything that elicited a gasp from the crowd.

It was the third quarter, and the Bulldogs were leading by six points, his fellow students were going crazy. How obnoxious and sad. He couldn’t imagine being so invested in a silly sport.

Archie had possession of the ball, and sprinted towards the end zone, dodging anyone who got in his path. However, he didn’t see one of the Greendale players- Harvey Kinkle he was pretty sure- come at him from the right, tackling him harshly.

The redhead fell down on the ground, and it looked like it _hurt_. Everyone stood up in concern, and Jughead found himself doing it too. Why did he even care? Archie wasn’t his friend anymore, and he didn’t give a shit about football.

Soon the bleachers were filled with yelling, screaming at the referee to take Kinkle out, or booing the Greendale team. Archie was still on the ground.

Reggie took his friend’s hand and helped him up, Archie putting his thumbs up to let everyone know he was okay. Jughead let out a sigh of relief.

Along with the crowd, the Vixens cheered for Archie, doing some sort of special chant that was just for him. And just like that Jughead disliked him again.

In the end, the Bulldogs still won despite what happened to their quarterback. Jughead made his way down the bleachers, heading towards Betty.

“I’m so glad you came” Betty grinned, giving him a hug.

“You kind of forced me to,” Jughead reminded her, “Still, you did great, even if you _are_ compromising your morals.”

Veronica smiled beside her, “You sure do know how to make a girl swoon.”

“Yes, my goal in life.”

“Thanks Juggie,” Betty grinned, “How’d the reporting go.”

“Well, there certainly was some dramatics for me to write about later” Jughead shrugged.

Veronica nodded, “God, I was so scared for Archie.”

“Don’t be,” the man of the hour approached the three and threw his arm around Veronica, “Barely even hurt.”

Jughead really didn’t understand why men felt like admitting pain was a blow to their frail masculinities while Betty sighed and moved away from Veronica and Archie.

“You stink Archiekins” Veronica ducked away from his arm, “Hit the showers.”

Archie rolled his eyes, “Great job out their Betty, I told you had nothing to worry about.”

“I know right? My girl's’ got some moves” Veronica grinned and nudged Betty’s elbow, and intense blush spreading across the blonde’s face.

Jughead felt invisible.

“Thanks V.”

“Well, I gotta wash up” Archie waved goodbye before running off to the locker rooms.

Veronica nodded, “Me too. You coming B?”

“Yeah, you go ahead without me though, I need to talk to Jughead for a minute.”

They watched her walk off, pom-poms in hand.

“What’s up?” Jughead inquired, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“Was it just me or was she flirting with me?” Betty asked excitedly.

Jughead rolled his eyes, “Yeah. Was that all you wanted to ask?”

“No, sorry” she apologized, “I just got distracted. I was wondering if you wanted to grab a shake at Pop’s? I owe you some food, remember?”

“I’ll have to take a rain check, sorry” Jughead replied, concern apparent on Betty’s face, “I’m not mad at you. I’ve just been spending way too much time there.”

“You’re always there.”

“Well, yeah but… I’ve been avoiding going somewhere else” he said cryptically.

“Stop being so vague Jughead, you know I’m gonna get worried” Betty scolded.

“I know, and we can go to Pop’s next week,” he reassured, “I’ve just gotta take care of some stuff.

Betty gnawed at her bottom lip, “Okay. Just, are you sure everything’s okay? No lying this time.”

“Not totally. But it’s getting a little better” Jughead replied, thinking of her and Pop. Of ‘musicman’.

That wasn’t quite enough for Betty, but their staring contest was interrupted by his phone buzzing.

 **musicman:** sorry bby (≧◡≦) ♡ i was busy. what are you up to?

“If you’ll excuse me I have to head back to my humble abode- Tartarus- to take care of some things.”

Betty seemed to understand after that quip and gave him a hug, a bone crushing one that forced the air out of his lungs.

“Remember, this is just the low point before everything in your life turns around” she smiled.

He wasn’t optimistic enough to truly believe she was right but he nodded anyways, “See you on the other side then. Maybe I’ll even get a fairy godmother and a tiara.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me????????? updating this fic???????????????????? it's more likely than you think!!!!!!!
> 
> so, sorry for being horrible with updates. life/school have been kicking my ass lately but i haven't abandoned this fic!!!!!! sorry if it's not very jarchie heavy but these couple chapters are a bit more about developing jughead's relationships with others-- don't worry, chapter five will probably kill you with all the jarchie feels so prepare yourselves.

Alternative rock played through the speakers of Jughead’s blue mustang as one hand tapped along with the song on the steering wheel, the other holding his coffee with just a dash of milk and sugar. It was Monday morning of the week before the newspaper was going to be released-- he needed all the help he could get. Then again, for the first time in the last two weeks Jughead woke that morning up in his own bed after the sun came up feeling well rested. Or, as well rested as one could be after fucking up their sleep schedule even more than it already was.

After the football game on Friday, Jughead returned to the Blossom’s to find Penelope gloating over the phone about how amazing her children were at the football game. Jason and Cheryl of course, not Jughead with his journalism. Not that he really ever wanted to be considered her child, but it was painfully obvious how little Penelope liked him. 

She seemed satisfied with the misery she put Jughead through, telling him to schedule some beauty appointments before bed and requesting a big breakfast for the next morning. Her requests were the ones she usually made, showing that Penelope had had her fun and was giving him a ‘break’. It was her way of a ‘negotiation’, a compromise that was one sided since she had all the power. If she pretended like Jughead had some control Penelope was able to justify her cruelty. 

As long as he could avoid stirring the absolutely ruthless side of his stepmother he figured would be fine. Even though he wanted to be defiant and talk back, sleep deprivation wasn’t the best look on him. 

Jughead took a long sip of his coffee, the drink burning the tip of his tongue, resulting in a slew of expletives tumbling out of his lips. He pulled up to the Cooper residence a few moments later, seeing Hal working on his car in the driveway, and gave the middle aged man a small wave in greeting. Hal wasn’t necessarily fond of Jughead, but he liked him better than Alice did, tolerating the angsty teen for the sake of his youngest daughter.

“Hello Jughead, I see your car is still holding up” Hal commented.

Jughead nodded, “It’s seen better days but it’s stubborn.”

Betty’s head popped up into vision over the hood of the car, her ponytail swinging, “Mornin’ Juggie,” she smiled, wiping her hands with a towel before turning to her dad, “I better get going to school.”

“You be safe okay? Have a nice day at school, and pay attention- we don’t want those grades slipping. Text me when you get there.”

She sighed and nodded, grabbing her stuff off of the driveway, “‘Course dad.”

The Coopers were protective as hell and constantly suffocated Betty. He didn’t totally understand it, having spent a large chunk of his life with a ‘family’ that didn’t give two shits about him, but he felt sorry for his best friend.

Betty climbed into the car, leaving her stuff in the backseat, save for her calculus textbook, which she held onto like a lifeline. Jughead started driving before she got her seatbelt on and turned up the music, the sound of guitars, drums, and angsty lyrics filling the suburban streets.

Her eyes widened, “My dad is gonna kill me! And then you! And then kill us both again!”

A mischievous smile lingered on his face, “I’m just preparing you for a life of rebellion and disappointing your parents. I’m an expert on the subject, and besides, you need to get used to the face of horror when you bring Veronica around to meet the folks.”

“Aw Jughead, are you giving your blessing?” She smiled.

“No, I still don’t like her,” Jughead shook his head and turned his attention to the road, “But since you’re hellbent on this ‘fairytale’ shit…”

“I know you think I’m delusional, but I’m right. Speaking of, how did dealing with Penelope go?”

Jughead shrugged, “Well, it’s back to normal- so still not great, but it’s better than last week.”

“Which we’ll talk about on Wednesday after I interview the Pussycats” Betty said as she flipped open her textbook, coming out more like an order than making plans.

“Bring lots of cash, I intend to make good on our deal” he glanced over to her, seeing her furiously read over formulas, “You know I don’t want to taint this car with anything school related Betty” he chastised.

“Sorry, I just have my test after lunch today and I’m nervous… I think I’m gonna have to spend first block in the library studying.”

Jughead almost slammed his foot on the brakes but stopped himself, “Betty, the newspaper has to be done at the end of the week. You can’t blow off journalism.”

“I know, I know,” Betty sighed, “But you saw how my parents tell me not to be an utter failure like it’s a perfectly normal way to say goodbye. For the rest of the week I’ll be solely devoted to working on  _ The Blue and Gold _ .”

Jughead groaned as he pulled into the parking lot, “Fine, but I’m expecting 100% Cooper.”

Betty rolled her eyes and focused her efforts on finding them a parking spot. They had much better luck than usual and found one fairly close to campus just as the announcements began.

“Hello Riverdale High! Mantle the Magnificent speaking. Last Friday night yours truly along with the rest of the Bulldogs absolutely  _ destroyed _ Greendale High.”

“We only won by eight points” Betty said as she grabbed her things from the backseat.

“Wow Betty,” Jughead shook his head, “Where is your school spirit?”

“And don’t you worry, beloved quarterback Archie Andrews is okay!” 

Jughead rolled his eyes-- that was newsworthy?

Reggie’s voice dropped, changing from joyous to menacing, “And if you’re listening Harvey Kinkle-- well, I don’t know why you would be, you don’t go to the best highschool in America-- but if you are… You better watch yourself after that stunt you pulled--”

His voice suddenly cut off for a few moments and Betty and Jughead exchanged a look. 

“The announcements get so violent during football season, I swear he declares someone his nemesis every week” Betty remarked as she popped open her locker.

Jughead leaned his back against the blue lockers, unlocking his phone, “A lot more egotistical too.”

**musicman:** bby i have a chem quiz im gonna fail n die

**burgerboy:** rip

**burgerboy:** do you want to be cremated or

**musicman:** shut up i just want love

**burgerboy:** (つ . •́ _ʖ •̀ .)つ

**musicman:** will i ever learn

**burgerboy:** what it's a hug

**musicman:** thats depressed

**burgerboy:** uh yeah, it’s an accurate representation of who i am

**burgerboy:** but good luck on your quiz you’ll do fine

**musicman:**  thnx  (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃

“Alright, sorry for getting so fired up there Bulldogs” Reggie’s voice returned over the speakers, “In other news, the Halloween Homecoming Masquerade is next week and you can buy tickets in the amphitheatre! Be sure to get yourself a hot date and dazzling attire-- not that you can do better than having me as your dance partner… or look as good as me-- and you may be crowned Riverdale Royalty. Yeah, we’re inclusive here; queen and queen, whatever, though I must warn you my look is pretty legendary.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, “If I needed anymore confirmation that dances are just some stupid popularity contest accompanied by shitty songs that are overall a waste of my time…”

“I kinda like the dances,” Betty shrugged as she closed her locker, “Besides, that’s where my plan to woo Veronica will progress.”

“Will it now?” Jughead quirked a brow and followed her down the halls. 

Betty nodded, “If I have a mask on I’ll feel more confident to actually flirt with her instead of stuttering over every single word.”

“So you’re going to get Veronica to like you by being someone who you’re not?”

“When you say it like that it sounds bad, but trust me it’ll work out” she said with confidence.

The first bell rang and the two departed, Betty heading to the library to study and Jughead to journalism. At least he could work on the newspaper uninterrupted.

Or at least, that’s what he hoped would happened. Life always had a way of throwing him into shit he didn’t want to deal with.

**bettscooper:** for once kevin isn’t answering his phone can you ask him abt the english hw?

Jughead sighed, he didn’t have time to deal with this. He looked up to tell Kevin but realized he hadn’t even showed.

**burgerboy:** he’s not here

**bettscooper:**  WTF WHERE IS HE WHY ISNT HE WORKING ON THE PAPER

**burgerboy:** yes, because you are so dedicated

**burgerboy:** anyways i don’t know and i don’t care

He continued to type away at his laptop, working on the sports article. Most of his notes were on number nine, better known as Archie Andrews. It made sense, seeing as he was the quarterback, but he still felt like there was a little too much devoted to him. 

**bettscooper:** KEVIN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU

Jughead was about to tell her that she was texting the wrong number but realized he was put in a group chat.

**burgerboy:** how do you leave a chat

**bettscooper:** dont you wanna know why he isnt there?

**burgerboy:** no, i like it when he’s gone. It’s quiet.

**kevkardash:** im kind of in the middle of making out w/moose rn so can u guys stfu

**bettscooper:** OHM Y  GOD  
Finally, Jughead figured out how to leave the chat and put his phone on do not disturb for good measure before returning to his work.

_ Amongst the glory of a seemingly easy victory, no one-- including the talented Archie Andrews; expected for Greendale’s Harvey Kinkle to tackle the star Bulldog. Tensions rose as those in the crowds could practically hear Andrews’ bones crunch as his body met the freshly mowed grass. Even  _ **_I_ ** _ was concerned. To everyone’s surprise-- or not, our quarterback is built like some Grecian demigod-- Andrews emerged with only a sore back and a crooked smile to melt the hearts of Riverdale. _

Shit. This sounded like some ode to Archie. Jughead smashed the backspace key and rubbed at his temples.

Before he could try again, there was a sharp knock at the door.

His eyes fell on Veronica Lodge, who was leaning against the door frame in her little black heels, pleated skirt of the same color, and a tight purple wine tank top.

Jughead turned his attention back on the article, “Betty isn’t here.”

“Oh, I know,” Veronica drummed her red nails against her coffee cup, “I was hoping I could talk to  _ you _ .”

“Me?” he quirked a brow and looked at her again. 

Veronica nodded, her berry lips upturned in a smile.

Despite being curious about why the hell Ice Princess wanted to talk to him, Jughead had too much to do, “Sorry, I’m really busy.”

“I brought sustenance” she held up a paper bag.

“What kind?”

“Donut holes.”

He bit the inside of his cheek and sighed, “So, what brings you here this morning?”

Veronica grinned and strolled over to him, sitting atop his desk and putting the paper bag just out of his reach. She was good. 

“I like the beanie Jones, very unique--”

Jughead groaned, “Can you just get to the point?”

“Fine,” Veronica placed her hands in her lap, “I was wondering if I could join the newspaper.”

“What? Why? Aren’t you busy shopping and waving around your pom poms?”

Veronica scoffed, “Excuse me?”

“I’m just saying that you’re busy cheerleading and… you don’t really strike me as the journalist type” Jughead shrugged.

“Betty’s on the cheer team and works on  _ The Blue and Gold _ ” she pointed out.

“Firstly, don’t act like you know Betty more than me,” Jughead leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, “Secondly, Betty’s been reading  _ Nancy Drew _ since she was like, six. And her parents run Riverdale’s paper. She grew up with it.”

“And  _ I _ grew up in socialite New York, Jughead. I know how to investigate and get dirt on people” Veronica retorted.

Jughead rolled his eyes, “I don’t need another gossip column.”

“You think too little of me Jones--”

“Yeah, I do” he interrupted.

She sighed, “I’m an ambitious individual. I’d love to do a fashion column.”

To be fair, a fashion column would probably attract the vapid students at Riverdale High, but Jughead still wasn’t convinced.

“Sorry, but we’re about to release our October issue. It’s too late, you’d just be a distraction” he returned his focus to the laptop in front of him.

“Betty can teach me everything. And I’ll just stick to filler articles at first,” Veronica offered, “I’ll even set aside my pride and fetch you guys coffee.”

Jughead shook his head, “Why do you want this so bad? You don’t need this like I do, you’re… the most popular girl in school who can get whatever she wants.”

“Maybe that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

“What?” he raised an inquisitive brow.

Veronica took a deep breath, “I like Betty okay?” she confessed, “And I will murder you with my limited edition Louboutins and dump your body in Sweetwater River if you tell her or anyone else.”

Jughead threw his hands up in surrender, looking vaguely impressed. 

She cleared her throat, “Anyways, working at the newspaper would give me more time with her.”

“You already spend time with her at cheer” he pointed out.

“Well, this way I also get to know  _ you _ better” Veronica explained.

Jughead scoffed, “Yeah, not interested.”

“Listen, I know that Betty values your opinion.  She’s also the type of person who wants the most important people in her life to get along and hang out. When we get together I’d rather not have you glaring at me the whole time.” 

He shrugged, “That’s just my natural predisposition to people who aren’t Betty.”

“I’ve noticed… do you like her?” Veronica leaned closer to him.

Jughead laughed loudly, covering his mouth at Veronica’s confused face, “Sorry, sorry, just… No. Never in a million years. We don’t-- I don’t think of her that way. At all.”

“Good,” she smiled with satisfaction, “Besides, I like the whole broody and mysterious vibe you have. I could use a friend who isn’t a jock.”

“Friend? You’re getting ahead of yourself Lodge” Jughead chastised.

Veronica smirked at the joke, “So, what’dya say?”

Jughead sighed, “I dunno… it’s such short notice…”

Veronica grabbed the bag of donut holes and pushed it towards him, “They’re cinnamon sugar” she lilted.

This caught his attention, much to his chagrin. On one hand, this would probably end up to be a pain in his ass, on the other, he  _ really _ wanted those donuts. Besides, if Betty found out he had turned Veronica down she’d be pissed. After a moment of consideration, Jughead angrily snatched the bag and stuffed one of the donut holes in his mouth.

“Fine” he grumbled while chewing on the sugary heaven.

An award winning smile spread across Veronica’s face and she clasped her hands together, “Perfect! Pleasure doing business with you Jones.”

\--------

Even though he wasn’t working, Jughead was glad Pop’s wasn’t too busy on this Wednesday afternoon. He was currently having lunch with Betty after she interviewed the Pussycats for the paper. She told him the interview went well, and Josie had asked them to put in an ad for their next show as Jughead ordered a smorgasbord of unhealthy foods. 

He caught her up on the Penelope situation, that he hadn’t slept there for awhile because of Penelope’s cruelty, which caused Betty to go on a rant about how she’d ‘get that evil witch one day’ while licking whip cream off of her finger. Somehow it didn’t take away from the threat.

“Gosh Juggie, that sounds horrible,” Betty frowned as he finished explaining everything, “I’m glad it’s better now though.”

Jughead nodded, licking the ketchup off of his fingers as a result of his huge burger, “I’m used to it. At least Pop let me crash at his place.”

“You shouldn’t get used to it Jughead, she’s an emotionally abusive monster” she scowled at a curly fry before popping it in her mouth.

“She does have that certain  _ je ne sais quoi _ about her” Jughead agreed.

Betty folded her arms across the table, “God, I’m such a bad friend, I can’t believe I was chasing after V while all of this was happening.”

“Well, you’re here now. Besides, you bought me all this food so…” Jughead lifted his oreo milkshake and clinked the glass with Betty’s, “All is forgiven.”

He took a long sip of the milkshake and raised his brows, eliciting a laugh from Betty’s lips. The sugary drink reminded him of ‘musicman’, and their shared loved of the drink, and Jughead realized he hadn’t updated Betty on his ‘love life’-- if it could even be called that.

“So, you know the guy I text sometimes?” 

Betty rolled her eyes, “You mean your internet boyfriend who makes you go all heart eyes?”

“I do  _ not _ get all ‘heart eyes’” Jughead ate a fry indignantly.

“Oh, suuuuuure,” Betty nodded mockingly, “It’s not like you stop in your tracks every time you get a text and stare at your phone for five minutes blushing like a schoolgirl.”

Jughead scoffed, “Okay, nevermind, you don’t need to know.”

“C’mon!” Betty threw her hands up, “You know I’m just gonna bother you until I find out.”

“Buy me more fries” Jughead narrowed his eyes.

Betty opened her mouth to fight but sighed, “Fine.”

“Okay, he… asked to meet me” he revealed, playing with his beanie nervously.

“Oh. My. God” Betty grinned, “Juggie that’s great! When are you guys meeting?”

Jughead shrugged and dipped a fry in his milkshake, “We just promised to meet before junior year was over.”

“What did I say about how everything is gonna change?” Betty smiled, “Things are looking up Jughead.”

“Please, I’m sure he’s gonna run away as soon as he sees me” he scoffed.

Betty shook her head, “He’ll be  _ enchanted _ . Oh my god, I cannot wait until we get to go on double dates and I’ll see you smile more than once every blue moon.”

“You think I’d want to go on double dates with  _ Veronica _ ?” Jughead asked with disgust.

“Shut up, I know you’ll like her” she stirred her drink with a red straw, “Eventually” she added.

It was honestly unfathomable how into each other they were without telling the other. Not that he was in a place to judge, he didn’t even know who ‘musicman’ was, but at least they knew the other liked them. Although he supposed grand gestures like joining the newspaper or the cheerleading team were pretty big hints. Shit. He still hadn’t told Betty about Monday morning. 

“Oh yeah, Veronica’s going to be writing for  _ The Blue and Gold _ now.”

“WHAT?!” Betty gasped, almost choking on her strawberry milkshake.

Jughead smirked at her reaction, “Yeah, she asked me to join the other day. You need to invite her to our meeting tomorrow.”

“Holy crap. Oh gosh-- wait… Why did she want to join? Is it...  _ For me _ ?” Betty’s eyes widened.

“I was threatened with death if I told you why” Jughead explained, “and I’m pretty sure ‘V’ is capable of it.”

“But… Hypothetically, if I asked her out…”

“I’m fairly sure she’d say yes” Jughead nodded.

Betty squealed, “Veronica Lodge  _ wants  _ to be with me! This is cause for celebration,” she turned around and flagged down a waiter, “Two sundaes please!”

“All of the sudden I like Ice Princess” Jughead quipped. 

Betty rolled her eyes at the comment and graciously took the sundaes from the waiter once they arrived. The two of them took a spoonful of the ice cream and lifted it up.

“To us getting a happily ever after” Betty smiled, putting their spoons together before devouring the dessert. 

\--------

Of course, when Jughead was  _ actually _ working, Pop’s Chock-Lit Shoppe was a hysteria of hungry families with hyperactive kids and teenagers studying for their last tests tomorrow before the weekend. 

Among them were the rest of the writers for  _ The Blue and Gold _ , including the new addition, Veronica Lodge, who was sat beside Betty. They often met up at Pop’s to begin putting everything together, reading each other’s work and seeing if there needed to be any more articles. For once, Kevin was the most diligent worker at the booth, with Betty helping Veronica format her article and engaging in probably the most awkward flirting he ever witnessed-- and he sends ‘musicman’ ugly emojis and calls him a loser when they text.

“Order’s up!” Pop called out, ringing the bell on the counter as he placed two plates of burgers and fries down.

Jughead strolled over and picked up the food, giving a nod to Pop before delivering it to the couple holding hands over the table and talking about their plans for the weekend. 

A few moments later he was flagged down by the booth just next to Betty, Veronica, and Kevin’s to give them the bill. The group of freshman gave him some crumpled up dollars and exited the diner loudly, leaving behind a mess of wasted ketchup and fries.

They barely even tipped him. Fucking dicks.

“You’re a quick learner Veronica” Betty praised, looking over at the other girl’s laptop. 

Veronica smiled, “Well, you’re a great teacher B.”

Jughead sprayed the table and rolled his eyes before starting to wipe it down with a towel, “Make sure you’re actually getting work done instead of just flirting the whole time.”

“What? We--  _ excuse me _ ,” Betty sputtered, “V and I aren’t flirting!”

Kevin scoffed playfully, “Yeah, and Jughead wears bright colors and isn’t a existentialist with abysmal social skills.”

“I think a more apt term is nihilistic,” Jughead offered, “Maybe socially maladaptive.”

“Is he ever not a little shit?” Kevin asked Betty, who shrugged in response.

“My apologies Jones, I know I promised not be a distraction” Veronica picked up an onion ring and examined it before popping it in her mouth.

Jughead threw the towel over his shoulder, “Whatever, just pull your weight Lodge.”

“You really don’t like me, do you?” Veronica questioned.

“Jughead just doesn’t like people in general,” Kevin explained, “I’ve only gotten to our relationship being one of toleration and I’ve known him since seventh grade.”

“Even toleration is a bit of a stretch.”

Betty let out a sigh, “Anyways, it doesn’t look like we’ll have to do a lot more articles, just a couple little ones to fill up the extra space.”

“Perfect,” Jughead nodded, glad that at least  _ someone _ was doing their job, “I get off in an hour so I can join you guys then.”

He continued to wait tables, quickly checking in with the group when he had a spare moment or joking around with Pop as he waiting for the older man to finish grilling a burger.

“I’m glad you’re back at home,” Pop said as he put cheese on the patty, “Well, not about you being with the Blossoms, but I’m glad you have a bed to sleep in.”

Jughead smiled, “Thanks Pop, I really appreciate you letting me spend the night the other week.”

“Please, it was my pleasure. You know I’m here for you whenever you need it right Jughead?” Pop asked.

“Yeah, I do.”

The bell hanging over the front entrance rang, and Jughead turned around to see Archie and Moose snag the booth he had just cleaned, spreading out their homework on the table.

“Great” Jughead groaned, fishing the notepad out of his pocket and walking over.

“Are you stalking me Archiekins?” Veronica joked, taking what Jughead presumed was a snapchat of the quarterback responding with a middle finger. Archie immediately lowered it and looked around sheepishly at a family all the way in the back.

Jughead cleared his throat, “What can I get for you two?”

“Could I get a bacon cheeseburger and a coke?” Moose asked.

Archie drummed his fingers on the table as he thought, “Um, I think I’d like a cheeseburger-- hold the tomato, some fries, and an oreo shake please.”

“Arch, we’re here to study, not have a feast” Moose shook his head.

The redhead ignored the comment and opened up his chemistry textbook.

“Comin’ right up” Jughead walked away, giving the order to Pop before making his way back to check on the progress of the paper.

Kevin sighed, “You know, I wish you would just let me answer some of the questions about sex. It’s so boring answering questions about how to ask out the girl you like every month… I’m pretty sure one of them is the same person who  _ still hasn’t made a move _ .”

“Well, if I had it my way there wouldn’t be an advice column” Jughead retorted as Betty shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Before Kevin could respond, the bell rang again, and this time the customers were two people he hardly ever saw at the diner-- not that he ever wanted to. 

Cheryl and Jason Blossom not-so-subtlety raced to Archie and Moose’s booth, Cheryl cutting ahead of her brother and sliding beside Archie. Jason sighed and settled down next to Moose.

Right, Jughead had almost forgotten about their infatuation with the most popular guy in Riverdale. They must’ve seen Veronica’s video. Maybe their crushes were born out of the desire to have a better status, or maybe they wanted to have a pure bloodline of redheads; but the Blossoms had been pining after Archie since middle school. Of course their attempts were unsuccessful thus far, but they were some of the most persistent people he had ever met. 

“Greetings Archibald,” Cheryl smiled and eyed the boy up and down, batting her eyelashes, “How’re you enjoying  _ my _ diner?”

“It’s mine too” Jason added awkwardly. 

Archie looked at the two nervously, “Oh um, it’s pretty nice. I go here a lot… but I don’t really see either of you guys here much.”

“We’re always pretty busy with stuff like sports and school,” Jason explained, although it was a lie. Jughead knew it was because they thought the diner was tacky.

“Oh, but not  _ too _ busy-- I make sure to have time for things like parties or dates” Cheryl clarified.

Jughead rolled his eyes, “What do you guys wanna order?”

“Get me some fries I guess” Jason shrugged.

Cheryl reached over Archie and grabbed a menu, flicking through it before asking, “What can I get here that has no sugar, no carbs and is fat-free?”

“Water.”

Archie let out a booming laugh, and immediately covered his face to hide it after he noticed Cheryl’s glare. Jughead noticed the others held their laughter much better.

“There has to be  _ something _ ,” Cheryl huffed, “And I encourage you to be a little more respectful.”

“Fine, I can probably get you some of the cherries we use for sundaes alright?” Jughead asked, and Cheryl nodded.

He walked back over to the kitchen, grabbing a small bowl and tongs before opening up the container of cherries and putting them in the bowl.

“Boy, what the  _ hell _ are you doing?” Pop looked at him in bewilderment.

Jughead sighed, “Cheryl.”

That was enough to explain everything, and Jughead handed him Jason’s order before snatching up Archie and Moose’s food.

“Here you go,” Jughead distributed the food, earning thanks from Archie and Moose.

Jason reached over and took one of Archie’s fries, “Anyways, I’m excited for the game this week, we’re gonna crush the Bears.”

“Yeah, I hope so” Archie nodded in agreement.

“They have pretty good defense,” Moose took a sip of his coke, “But I think we can handle it.”

Cheryl put a cherry to red lips before taking a bite, obviously trying to be seductive, “Well, the cheerleaders have  _ nothing  _ on us.”

“Um, not that I don’t enjoy your guy’s company, but Moose and I really need to study” Archie awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

“Oh, of course darling,” Cheryl nodded, “You are as smart and studios as you are handsome.”

Well  _ that _ was a huge lie, Archie couldn’t even remember Jughead’s existence, and he hung out with Reggie Mantle and played football all day.

“Hurry up Pop, and make that burger to go” Jason called out, standing up from the booth.

Once the food was done, the Blossom twins rushed out and sped off in their red convertible.

“Jesus, who know they could be that desperate” Veronica shook her head.

Archie twirled the pencil in his hand, “Yeah, that was… interesting.”

“Can I write about it in the gossip column?” Kevin asked excitedly, “C’mon, I know you’d love to see your step-siblings taken down.”

Jughead shook his head, “I’d rather not give them more attention than I need to.”

“I can’t imagine having to live with them” Moose said with pity.

“Oh yeah, they’re real charming and considerate” he quipped.

Archie smiled and chuckled again before taking a long sip on his oreo shake, and Jughead ignored the weird fuzzy feeling that blossomed in his stomach.

\--------

Even though the paper was actually ahead for once, Jughead returned home after a long work session extremely stressed out. He was like this every weekend before  _ The Blue and Gold _ came out, and his inner perfectionist was not quelled by the new addition. However, he was too exhausted from the day to get any actual work done, so he’d have to find another way to ease his mind. Thankfully, his go to had already texted him.

**musicman:** im bored n cant sleep save me 

**burgerboy:** you sure know how to make a boy feel wanted

**musicman:** lmao srry i just wanna talk 2 uuuuu  (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

**burgerboy:** it’s okay, me too

**musicman:** what did u do 2day?

**musicman:** u only have like 2 classes right?

**burgerboy:** 3

**burgerboy:** but i mostly wrote and worked at my job

**musicman:** oooh where do u work?

**burgerboy:** tsk tsk 

**burgerboy:** you are horrible at being subtle

**musicman:** haha srry

**musicman:** anyways i studied 2day, r u proud?

**burgerboy:** wow you’re practically einstein 

**musicman:** shut up

**musicman:** tbh i couldn’t stop thinkin bout u (/▽＼*)｡o○♡ ♡♡♡

**burgerboy:** i would be flattered but your attention span and study skills must be abysmal

**musicman:** it could b better if u tutored me?

**burgerboy:** didn’t i already tell you to get a tutor from the library?

**musicman:** ugh yeah but they r suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper boring

**musicman:** (￣o￣) zzZZzzZZ

**burgerboy:** anyways, i wouldn’t want our first meeting to be about studying

**musicman:** aaaaaaaaaawwwww ur thinkin abt us meeting (⌒▽⌒)♡ 

**burgerboy:** no i’m not

**burgerboy:** maybe a little

**musicman:** i was gnna w8 2 bring it up but

**burgerboy:** ?????????????????????????????????????

**musicman:** i kno we said were gnna meet by the end of the year

**musicman:** but i found a perfect oppurtunity 

**burgerboy:** *opportunity 

**musicman:** (￢_￢)

**burgerboy:** sorry

**musicman:** i was gnna ask u

**musicman:** fuck idk y its still scary over text

**burgerboy:** GET ON WITH IT

**musicman:** do u want 2 go to homecoming w/ me?????????????

Jughead’s phone dropped out of his shaking hands. Holy shit. Did he even want to go? Did he want to meet him?

Of course he did, who was he kidding? But was he brave enough? Would ‘musicman’ even like him once he found out who he really was?

**burgerboy:** i dunno im not much of a dancer

**musicman:** me either

**burgerboy:** my family doesn’t know im gay either so you can’t pick me up

**musicman:** that’s okay babe, we can just meet there

**burgerboy:** how would i even know who you are?

**musicman:** we can meet at the middle of the dance floor

**musicman:** 10:00

There were literally a million things that could go wrong. ‘Musicman’ could stand him up, or the Blossom could find out about his relationship. Maybe ‘musicman’ was just some random dick who was fucking with Jughead. Would he even get permission to go?

He thought of Betty, and her whole ‘fantasy’ spiel. She would tell him to stop overanalyzing and follow his heart. 

And his heart told him he was sick of just imagining what the other boy’s lips felt like. 

**burgerboy:** okay

**burgerboy:** i’d love to go with you

**musicman:** ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

**musicman:** (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**musicman:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**musicman:** i mean

**musicman:** uh

**musicman:** awesome

Jughead rolled his eyes, a huge smile spreading across his face-- he felt like he was flying.

**burgerboy:** dork


End file.
